Scholar, Protector, Preserver
by Mach56
Summary: Runeterra, with all its diversity and countless residences, is threatened by an unfathomable force that seeks to swallow its majesty whole. In a time of conflict and division, one man seeks to stop the Void for good. Rating flexible, for now, T. Weekly at worst. Romance?
1. Typical Morning

Chapter 1

It was routine. Every morning, Kassadin would stir in his cot, awoken by the world around him . Some mornings it was a rooster crowing from a nearby farm, other times it was the howling gale cutting its way through the tundra, or the hooting of wild, unknown creatures in jungles and forests. His eyes would snap open, and he would bolt upright, shaking out the sleep as quickly as possible. Time could not be wasted, there was much to do, lots of ground to cover. This morning, the bell tolls and the sound of humanity pierced his slumber, a reminder of his task at hand. He was in Fayth, an average town in the Demacian provinces, close enough to the Central Cities to suite Kassadin's goals, but far enough to ensure a low profile and more importantly, close proximity to the countryside and beyond. Kassadin would rather have his presence here quickly forgotten, so that his trail would be hard to follow.

As Kassadin stretched, he observed his surroundings. He was currently in an attic that he had entered at nightfall. Below the floorboards were the dwellings of his clueless landlords. Although no one ever knew that the Void-Walker was using their houses as shelter, he did not want to abuse his gifts. An anonymous present was how he typically thanked his unaware patrons.

Walking to an oval window, Kassadin surveyed the town by its first light. The Demacian houses stood silent and massive, their few conscious inhabitants ants within their colossal structures. As the morning grew older, however, activity would be everywhere, echoing off the tall walls and pillars. Kassadin's eyes rested on one of the roofs of these houses, cloaked in the shadow of the massive Demacian Clock-tower that stood in the center of town. The shade would keep his exit secret. Taking a deep breath of dusty, attic, air, Kassadin exhale slowly and brought forth his energy.

A moment later, Kassadin's eyes refocused in the shade of the Demacian monolith. The great clock read 5:30 DST. Yet the chilling morning cold was already melting into a warm breeze, clear and crisp. Turning around, Kassadin made note of the oval window that he was just looking out from, a hundred meters away, near the center of town. "_A boar would be a suitable gift _" he thought to himself. This town was in the middle of the Fairness province, known for its livestock, famous throughout all of Valoran. A pity that its residence typically subsisted on vegetables since most of the livestock was shipped around the entire continent. Looking downward at the wide, empty roads, Kassadin leaped down from the roof, landing quietly on the cobble streets below, as silent as a Yordle's sneeze. Smiling quietly behind his mask, Kassadin began to walk towards the town square to do business. It was a wonderful morning to wake up to.

* * *

Kassadin noticed the eagle long after it had spotted him. As he approached the fountain at the center of the town square, a dark shadow passed over Kassadin's head, landing on the ledge of the fountain. Kassadin paused briefly, almost nodding to the heirloom of Demacian nobility and grace. Valor's deep blue colors made it blend into the statues of the fountain, where brave knights and citizens raised their arms in triumph. Water erupted from the center, constantly rinsing and cleaning the heroes and their weapons from the stains of countless battles. Valor stood motionless, his eyes unflinching as Kassadin walked forward.

"So I take it your are my contact?" Kassadin said out loud, expecting a reply.

"That is correct, Void-Walker" Quinn responded, stepping into sight from the fountain, behind a righteous warrior who brandished his shield in triumph. "Jarvan IV sends his condolences for not being able to show up in person. However, he is confident that you would understand his duties in the Demacian nobility and how it can tie him up."

"Of course." Kassadin replied coolly. "I can wait for the coming match to ask his grace for audience."

"Mhm." Quinn responded, "But tell me, Kassadin, why do you think you are better suited than Luxanna for this occasion?"

"I mean no disrespect to your talented mage, or intend to shake your confidence in her." Kassadin said earnestly. "She is gifted in many ways, from intelligence to morals." Kassadin paused, switching his focus from Valor to Quinn. "However, she is not effective when countering Katarina's fighting style as I am."

"That's debatable, Kassadin, as well as Katarina's role in this match. There are others that could take her place in the middle lane." Quinn shot back.

"But they do not expect my presence." Kassadin responded. "Katarina is best suited to countering Luxanna, and they are betting on Demacia to pick her as their magic professional on this weeks match, especially with the recent rule change that has given her more leeway with her spells."

"You're confident in this." Quinn said.

"I have my sources." Kassadin said confidently.

"We all do. We'd have to pick you last, you understand. Noxus could respond by bringing in Talon…"

"Unlikely. He's been hit hard with the latest rule changes."

Quinn sighed, shaking her head. "That's all nice to know, Kassadin, but what Jarvan really wants to understand is why are you so intent on helping us, handing us a match… at least mid lane… on a silver platter."

"The match determines who gets to appropriate funds towards hundreds of research firms across Runeterra. I am bent on making sure these research institutes are given the protection and backing they deserve, without any tampering in the name of politics." Kassadin said.

Valor chirped. Kassadin didn't know the eagle's language, but he felt as if it was a grunt of irritation or a stifled laugh. Quinn's face didn't give anything away.

"Well then, feel free to show up." She said, approaching the Void-Walker nonchalantly. "If Jarvan looks to you, then you know you have a spot on our team. You can talk more about your 'research' later."

"Thank you for your audience, Quinn." Kassadin said, extending his hand, which Quinn took and shook firmly.

"Thank you for your honesty." Quinn said. "Valor never really got to see you up close like this. He's confused why you always where a skirt."

Kassadin looked at Valor defensively. "It's a traditional garb" he admitted, "Thank you as well, Valor."

Valor cooed. Kassadin could tell it was out of amusement.

Kassadin bowed, took a step back, and walked off into the growing morning crowd. There was a boar to buy, and much more to do.

* * *

Kassadin's presence, like any other champion of the League, had a profound impact on the populace of Runeterra. Kassadin could only imagine the apprehension and excitement of the butcher as he entered and asked for a boar. The satisfaction of watching people's eyes grow wide and the sudden less of lethargy in the presence of a Champion never got old. The butcher soon hoisted a freshly butchered boar, obviously the best the shop had to offer. Being a champ had its perks.

"Is it satisfactory?" The butcher said, struggling to hide his nerves.

"Its perfect." Kassadin replied. "How much is it?"

The butcher shrugged, as if he was handing off a copper coin. "Pah, for you, Void-Walker, its on the house. Your courage and heroism on the rift is enough."

"That's bad for business." Kassadin said, shaking his head. "Please, treat me as an equal. How much?"

"Nothing. Take it."

"I insist." Kassadin said. "Name your price, unless you want me to."

The man shook his head. With an audience, he would have resisted further, given the champion a real taste of Demacian Hospitality. But he dare not go against Kassadin's wishes. "6 pieces, then."

Kassadin complied, handing over 6 pieces, as the butcher pushed the boar forward. "Are you sure you'll manage?" The butcher asked.

"Of course." Kassadin responded, grabbing the platter with one strong arm, while placing placing down 6 more glimmer disks down on the table.

The butcher shook his head, adamant this time. The boar was worth around 10 gold pieces, and he could not ask so much from a Champion of the league. "Sir, I cannot-"

But too late, Kassadin and the boar were gone. A while later, a young Demacian child would walk out of his family's house and nearly stumble into a present with a note of thanks. In due time, as the sun crept closer towards its pinnacle, people would gather at the butchers shop as he recounted his encounter with Kassadin, the Void-Walker.

* * *

End Chapter 1

* * *

And so begins my story. Feel free to send me feedback or check out my profile for info regarding updates and other random stuff!

I hope the first chapter was nice, and my fingers are crossed the others will only be better! Thank you for reading!

-Mach


	2. The Institute's Library

Chapter 2

An hour after leaving town, Kassadin reached the Institute of War. Quietly walking down the halls, Kassadin mentally ran through his list of necessities. A match would occur in two hours, a match that he would be a part of. Until then, Kassadin would spend his time catching up with the times. Grabbing a free copy of _The Inquisitor_, he made his way to the library, to escape the ever-growing crowd of Summoners and Champions.

"Good morning, Kassadin" Nasus said as Kassadin approached the librarian's desk.

"Hello, Nasus." Kassadin replied. "How are things?"

"Quite typical." Nasus said dryly "However, I believe our explorer is up to no good. Again."

"Thanks, friend." Kassadin sighed. "I'll meet up with you and the others in a bit."

Nasus was one of the few champions who supported him unconditionally. When Kassadin first joined the League, he thought he was in a hopeless position, as no champions rallied to his speeches warning them of the Void. However, visiting the library and speaking with the Demigod, he realized that his words were not ignored by a significant few. Nasus and these comrades were valuable allies, a source of information as champions and others often frequented the Library, where other ears could easily listen in on rumors and bits of information. Nasus, with his canine ears, was especially gifted at picking up information, and their partnership eventually grew into friendship, a scholar that Kassadin could talk to about the dynamics of mana and the nature of countless beasts they have encountered in the past, known and unknown.

"He's been in the North Wing for the whole night. I believe he is still awake."

Leaving the daily papers on Nasus's desk for safe-keeping, Kassadin walked softly towards the North wing. The library was quite popular this morning, as he noticed Ryze leading the Plant-lady Zyra to the botanist section. Kyle was returning books on the highest shelves, her wings barely making a sound or breeze as they effortlessly propelled her levitation. Reaching a cluttered desk, Kassadin stood in front of the dozing explorer, whose face rested upon a tome speaking about the geopolitics of ancient Runterra.

"Ezreal." Kassadin spoke quietly. When the young explorer failed to waken, Kassadin helped the man rouse himself by applying _Ancient Civilizations, Vol, 2 _lightly on Ezreal's head.

"Ow!" Ezreal yelped, which was refuted by many hushes and _shhhhs_. Kayle flapped her wings in irritation, warning Kassadin and Ezreal to stop their rukus.

"Oh. Uh. Hi." Ezreal whispered weakly as he noticed who woke him. "I was, uh, just researching Aatrox's potential roles in past wars and such."

"Why are you reading Malnil's account of expeditions into the Shurima Desert, then?" Kassadin shot back in a hushed tone.

"Um. Er." Ezreal said as he stared at the book Kassadin held in his hand. "That just slipped in there."

Kassadin picked up _The Mirage, A History of the Mythical Icathia_.

"Oh come on, Kassadin." Ezreal sighed, taking the defensive, "I can't help it. You can't monopolize knowledge on Icathia."

"Ezreal, if there was anyone who I would want to excavate Icathia with, it would be you." Kassadin said. "But no matter who hard one prepares, you are never prepared for the real Icathia. I thought I was, and look at my fate."

"But you learned so much!" Ezreal countered excitedly. "Your papers on spacial magic revolutionized transportation spells, making them so much safer and economical. Now scientists are going to be creating more efficient teleportation procedures for less energy and cost, all thanks to –"

"That does not change the fact that I made such a breakthrough by observing twisted, inhuman counterparts," Kassadin replied "Icathian technology and knowledge is poisonous and alien. There is a reason I left so quickly. We should make breakthroughs at our own pace. That is why I refuse published anything else other than that rash, foolish article."

"But the potential-" Ezreal began.

"Its dangerous, Ezreal. I do not want Runeterra to be exposed to Icathia any longer. I want it buried in the sands, never to be found again, blasted to dust by that blasted Shurima wind." Kassadin paused for a moment, realizing how bitter he sounded against the quite atmosphere of the library.

Changing his tone, Kassadin continued. "Oh, I know what you feel. I know how inviting and promising Icathia is. I know how confident you are in your ability to resist the madness, the Void. I was a splitting image of you. But the void…"

Kassadin shook his head.

"It is alien, unknown, inconceivable. It will find its way into your mind and body, plain and simple. To even to begin to resist and understand its madness already means you are at its mercy. I don't want a bright, talented young man like yourself to be consumed by it. Please understand. You can't beat the Void."

Ezreal glumly slumped in his seat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Gah, I just wish this Void stuff was a lie. I wish it was some childs story. No offense, Kassadin, but you're pretty much the only guy who ever talks about the Void in Icathia. Even Malzahar doesn't point to where the Void is. I always think that I could just trek in, take a few pictures or rocks, and then arcane shift out. Learn something secret. Something useful."

"I understand, Ezreal." Kassadin said apologetically. "Maybe in the future, Icathia could become benign, untainted. Maybe you and I could go and uncover its secrets together. I have told you much about the Void and Icathia only because you had the interest to listen. I am in your debt for that. But knowledge can only go so far. The best thing you can do is wait and be patient."

"Why expect me to just run off?" Ezreal said, "All I was doing was reading a few books."

"Still, I can't help but be nervous." Kassadin replied "Surely you can understand. A few books can do much to a man. Especially with books these detailed. "

"I get it." Ezreal said. "From now on, I'll ask your permission to research Icathia."

There was a bit of sullenness from Ezreal, Kassadin could tell. "I would appreciate it." Kassadin replied as he handed _The Mirage_ back to Ezreal. "Look, if you can prove to me that I can trust you, maybe I can take you on some of my journeys around the fringe of Shurima, to ensure nobody tries to enter the desert."

Ezreal looked up. "Really?" he asked with a cinch of hope.

Kassadin nodded. "Still, I must teach you to resist the pull. Icathia and the Void still hold sway over mans mind even at the edge of the desert. However, it is bearable with practice. There are many artifacts you can find on the edge as will, thanks to the shifting sands. Maybe _that_ will satisfy your curiosity."

Ezreal nodded happily. "It would be amazing."

"But first, I need to know you understand the gravity of this, the risk it carries. I might be leading you to your doom for all I know." Kassadin said. "No more of geology or culture. Read on Icathian Syndrome and then tell me that you're ready to take the risk, and understand the dangers that you face."

"Icathia Syndrome? No problem." Ezreal said happily, invigorated with the challenge. "Take care, Kass"

"Thank you" Kassadin said, as he started back to the front desk. "Keep in touch, Ezreal."

* * *

"… If only you could see Fiora's complexion after that slip of tongue..." Nasus chuckled "Bright red."

"I find it amazing, how champions can be so course and unwieldy with words." Maokai said in a bemused tone.

"Indeed. Their armor is tough, yet their minds are not." Skarner agreed, "But that is true for everyone, no? Whether we admit it or not."

"Well spoken, Skarner." Kassadin added, tossing the morning papers aside. He missed the Journal of Justice, which carried real knowledge, not these pointless tabloids that obsessed over Janna's new haircut. "I laugh but feel sorry for Fiora, slips of the tounge can happen."

"Indeed. I remember when I first boasted about my stinger." Skarner mused. "The awkward chuckles and stares I got. I'll never live that over."

"In relation, Lux and Ezreal's position is much more embarrassing, especially with Garen's blunder." Nasus said.

"In the middle of the cafeteria, no less." Kassadin agreed with a groan. "It was only a rumor but now it's a full blown gossip point."

"Unsurprising. Siblings always ruin secrets." Maokai said sadly, and his sapling chirped in agreement.

Sitting in the Lounge, while Kayle took control of the Circulation Desk for Nasus, Kassaadin was enjoying company of his most valuable associates. These people understood and could relate with his position, an outsider to the rest of Runeterra. Even better was their knowledge. Like Nasus, these Champions readily picked up discussions and always made sure that their voices were hushed. This trait was extremely useful in the Institute, where gossip and politics were one and the same, relentless and endless. Summoners filled the halls attending lectures, training sessions, and various other activities. In their spare time, most of them stood by doorways in their little cliques just to observe the champions who took part in battles. Usually, summoners showed respect and kept their distance, but any champion walking the halls alone was almost always followed by a couple of hardcore fans who tried to initiate conversation and impress their role models. Because of this, everyone seemed to listen in on conversations, and the quicker you learned to keep your voice low, the safer you were from unwanted observers. The library was a wonderful location to carry out important discussions, a bastion of privacy that summoners new better than to infringe upon, lest they irritate Nasus, or worse, Kayle.

"So how are your Preservers, Kassadin?" Maokai asked, "Is your group faring well against the cultists?"

"Yes, how are your Preservers of Valoran." Skarner echoed.

"Dead even, I'm afraid." Kassadin replied. "Sadly, my Preservers have been grouped along with Malzahar's cultists. The good people of Valoran are still suspicious and unaware about this underground war, so support is hard to come by. At least Malzahar has similar troubles."

"But you've made progress, no?" Nasus asked.

Kassadin shifted in his seat in apprehension. "Yes, but you know politics. So many promises, so many lies. So many arrogant people, so engrained in their conflicts. Most nations are too busy trying to annihilate each other than to grant me audience."

"You would think the institute would help people reconcile and solve disputes," Maokai said sadly, " However, it seems to have done the opposite."

"Aye." Skarner said. "At least in the Rune Wars, you had two sides. Now you have Bilgewater, Bramble City, Piltover and… Freljord… Don't get me started on Freljord."

"Indeed. It has erupted in the past months." Nasus shook his head sadly. "Poor Ashe."

"However, I may be close on Demacia and Ionia," Kassadin said optimistically. "As well as my match for Piltover today."

"Good luck, by the way." Skarner said enthusiastically. "You know I'd help if it wasn't for my rumble with Vi a month ago."

"What of Noxus?" Nasus asked.

"Noxus is tricky" Kassadin said. "In Demacia, there is an obvious chain of command. Noxus is…. Unstable. A pure power struggle. So many secret groups and hidden alliances, so much sabotage and subterfuge… It's amazing they're able to remain united. Trying to advance my presence there is dangerous. The last thing I want to do is look like I am picking sides in Noxian politics."

"I've heard you've done research on their government, though." Maokai said.

"I learned enough to know its useless to try and get involved. Long ago, I did research was on the Black Rose and its Rival 'societies'. I found more than I bargained for… Didn't publish a single thing, too dangerous. Now that I'm a champion, it is nigh impossible to sneak around like I had in the past. Noxians are very good at politics. Too good for me. I'll still try, but I'm not going to do anything suicidal."

Glancing up at the clock, Kassadin stood up. "And with that, friends, I must go for the Zuan-Piltover match. If all goes well, I might be able to get some momentum."

"Good luck, don't feed!" Skarner grinned.

"I'll save your newspaper." Nasus said.

"Thanks, Nasus." Kassadin said as he headed towards the exit. "By the way, what's Ryze doing?"

"Entrenched with studies on the new items summoners want to push out for the next season. If I recall correctly, he's studying the newly discovered coin artifact."

"Interesting." Kassadin responded. "Well, see you."

* * *

Author's Note:

And so this ends chapter 2. Many people might find it strange that Kassadin's main group of allies are Maokai to Nasus, but considering Kassadin's position and how he is viewed as inhuman by most Runeterrans and more of a respected entity than a trustworthy one, I feel that these Champions would be Kassadin's first supporters in his plight. So there they are!.

I have a lot of material to work with, but from here on out I will update my story weekly. Be sure to give me whatever feedback you like and keep in touch!

-Mach


	3. Picks and Bans

Chapter 3

So. Many. Robes.

Kassadin fumed as he walked towards the Chamber of Selection. Summoners were scrambling to get to the chamber, and their robes were so damn... flowy. Twice he nearly tripped on steps he didn't notice thanks to the enormous purple sea that surrounded him.

And what a noisy ocean it was...

"Hey Kassadin, want some Creep Cola?!"

"Please teach me how to CS with you better... Do you Q minions or E them?"

"Hey, sorry about that training session when I ulted you into the tank, and…"

Too. Many. Fans.

Kassadin loved his fans to death, but for _Kalpo's sake_, why pile on him in such a busy, nerve-racking time? All he wanted were some quiet affirmations and words of encouragement... not all of this ass-kissing.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Kassadin stood at the doors leading to the Chamber. The hall way parted into two stairways that led up into the rafters, but the champions walked straight through and descended down past these massive wooden doors. Before the entrance, phalanx of guard summoners parted and let him through, separating him from the crowd. In a moment, Kassadin stepped into a silent, empty bubble, as the senior official checked Kassadin to verify he was fit for a match. Before the proud oak doors, Kassadin felt the gaze of hundreds of summoners hurry towards the balconies to watch the selection occur. The tension was subtle, yet oddly suffocating.

"Not intoxicated, I hope." The official muttered as he sized up the champion.

"Not me, sir." Kassadin surprised that such a question was asked.

"You woud be surprised, Void-Walker." The official said. "I've seen a lot."

"Really? You have my condolences." Kassadin joked, making a note to ask Nasus and the others about drunken champions in the selection. Kassadin could only think of Gangplank or Gragas .

"You are free to proceed." The official gestured towards the entrance, as two guards opened the doors to reveal, the dark, descending corridor behind it.

"Thank you, gentlemen." The scholar replied as he walked forward. The men nodded impassively and quietly shut the door behind him.

The hustle of the hallway disappeared, and all that was left was the tension. Every step echoed with anticipation as Kassadin walked down the slanted, marble corridor. The quiet heat of the torches lapped against his skin, and his ears began to focus on the murmurs that reverberated from the end of the corridor. With every step the murmuring grew louder and more rowdy, and the end of the tunnel came slowly into sight. Kassadin took one long, ventilated breath before stepping into the light.

The chatter was jarring, echoing off the massive walls of the chamber. A massive, circular stadium, with a glass ceiling showing off the clear, mid-day sky, the Chamber of Selection never failed to intimidate and amaze. In the center, Kassadin and the other champions stood on a large, elevated podium that was at least 700 meters in diameter. The stands where the summoners took their seats to observe were at least 10 stories tall. Kassadin recalled the soccer games in which the changer was remodeled into a soccer field. It was a marvel of engineering, a testimony to the strength, engineering, magic, and sheer might of the summoners and their Institute of War.

_"If only they could spend such resources on something other than stadiums and battlegrounds..."_ Kassadin thought. He doubted it would happen.

At the end of the podium lay an elevated platform where ten summoners stood, in two groups, representing Piltover and Zuan. Behind them stood the box which held the Summoner Council, the rule makers and the over-seers of the Institute of War. Before the ten selected summoners and the Summoners Council stood a tight phalanx, and one tall, high ranking official with a crys-mike that would oversee the selection.

"**15 minutes before the Selection**" a loud voice emanated from the mana-powered device. "**Please take your seats in an orderly fashion.**"

Kassadin hurried towards one of the hundreds seats that were set up in the center. The champions were free to sit or stand where they pleased, and by simple sight one could see it was a reasonably important match. Battle lines had been drawn. Closest to the platform were the major players, Zuan and Piltover, and right behind them stood supporters from various other city states. Kassadin saw the Blue-Gold hue of Demacia right behind Piltover and the Dark Steel of Noxus by Zuan. Other members of Freljord and Bildgewater and Brandle City stood present, but farther back and more removed, observatory. These fringe groups had investments in the two technocentric cites and obviously wanted a say in what happened in the Rift.

At the rear, Kassadin spotted the outliers and outcasts. Cho'Gath and Malzahar spied him from afar as Cho'Gath fixated his gaze on Kassadin and belted out a hearty welcoming.

"H͡e͡ll̀o͘ Kass̸ad̢in!͏ ͡How A̷r̕e̢ ͏Ýoų ͝Tod͞a͏y͞?" The monstrosity purred in a disjointed, inhuman manner.

"Well, thank you." Kassadin spat. He loathed the abolmination. Its intellect and good humor was possibly the most horrifying properties it boasted, a force that could not be ignored or insulted, _especially_ ignored. Kassadin did not want to anger the large beast, he wanted it dead and gone. At the very least, it and Malzahar were the only two blights in this stadium. The rest of the Void champions were absent.

Walking stiffly past the Void-Born, Kassadin pushed carefully past various other factions, eventually taking his seat behind Ziggs, and next to Elise, who greeted him with a coy grin.

"Have you made any bets, Void-Walker?" She asked smugly.

"No, I have not, Elise," Kassadin replied as impartially as he could, regretting his choice of seats. Although not Void-Born, Elise he found equally repulsing. A woman who had lost all sense of morality was just as hideous. Even more infuriating to him was the fact that people still flocked to her cult, never to return.

"Mmm." Elise hummed, deaf to Kassadin's thoughts. "You'd be surprised to know how juvenile some champions can be." One of her pointed index fingers rested on her dark lips. "Many say Gangplank and Draven have been putting down money on who's going to come out on top. Hush-hush, of course. Reputations to maintain."

Kassadin found it amusing that Elise was gibbering about immaturity, considering her senseless attraction to beauty was bottomless. "Listening through the grapevines, have you?" Kassadin responded.

"No, through the webs," Elise tu-tuted, as Kassadin spied the dark body of a spider climbing down Elise's neck.

"Well, if I'm ever in the mood to waste some gold, I know who to approach." Kassadin said. "…and to get some bug repellant."

Elise smiled smugly. "Good luck with that," she teased, turning to speak with Evelynn, who appeared out of nowhere. Kassadin nearly fell out of his seat. _Stealth_. Kassadin hated that.

"Short Fuse here." Ziggs grumbled quietly after Kassadin recovered. "Miss Big Fists wants to make sure you're up to this, Purple Flash."

Kassadin blinked, realizing that Ziggs was addressing him. "Thanks Ziggs, sorry about... stealing your thunder." He quietly returned.

"Meh, its fine. Wasn't too keen on getting laser'd anyhow." Ziggs replied as he flicked a tiny orb onto the ground. The resulting explosion was small, but **LOUD.** Most champions ignored it, although Graves spat the ground in irritation while Riven rolled her eyes. Vi caught the signal and nearly knocked Jayce out of his chair with a small 'nudge' of one of her giant hex-tech fists. Caitlyn seemed to pay no notice. At such a distance, Kassadin couldn't tell. The detonation was mostly ignored, shrouded in the chaos of the shuffling of seats. Ziggs did this all the time.

"The doors are closed, the stage is set." The tall official boomed, glaring at Ziggs. "With the powers granted to me by the high council and the Treaty of Kalamanda, I hereby announce the Selection of the Zuan-Piltover match to be underway. This match is a regulation 5v5 round in Summoners rift, standard rules, regulations and items. The coin toss has given the first ban to the Zuanite faction. Captain," The official gestured to the first summoner on the right side of the platform. "You may make your first ban within 20 seconds."

The summoner nodded, and engaged in a quick, tense discussion with his fellow Zuanite teammates. Kassadin strained his ears and eyes to understand their mutterings, though at such a distance such an effort was useless. Suddenly, the Summoner turned around and announced "We shall ban Orianna."

Kassadin saw one of the Piltover summoners shake their hood in irritation. Orianna must have been his best partner. The Piltover leader shot back with a ban on Morgana. Zuan eventually banned Garen and Ezreal, and Piltover responded by taking away Zac and Rumble. Kassadin could see Zuan and Piltover wanted to make this an exclusive engagement between themselves, not outside or fringe champions from other city states. However, this focus on the obvious champion pool made outsiders even more effective at throwing strategies astray.

"Zuan, pick your first champion," The official announced.

"I enlist the support of Singed." The Zuanite leader replied. A cheer erupted from the balconies as Singed stood up and walked onto the podium, shaking his summoner's hand and beginning to discuss strategy.

"Piltover, you may answer with two of your own champions." The announcer stated.

"I recruit Vi." The lead summoner responded. A similar cheer erupted as Vi bounded up onto the podium. Caitlyn soon followed as the second choice. Cocking her custom, fire-arm, she gave a nod and returned Vi's fist-bump.

"Zuan?" The official asked.

"I choose Dr. Mundo." The summoner said quietly, quickly drowned out by the roar from the bleachers, excited by the selection of a crowd favorite. Soon after, Graves was picked.

Piltover answered back with Jayce and Janna. The roar of their fans were deafening, girls screaming for Jayce, men whistling for Janna. Kassadin felt his heartbeat rise as the final selections were being frantically discussed.

"The city of Zuan calls on Blitzcrank and Viktor." The last summoner on the Zuanite side said. Blitzcrank eagerly clambered onto the stage, with a quiet, brooding Viktor following him. Viktor's glowing visor flickered menacingly as it sized up Jayce and his summoner, prying them for weakness.

Kassadin mind was flooded with adrenaline, already anticipating the battle to come. The official motioned to the last Piltover summoner, who looked at Caitlyn. A few words were exchanged, and Vi broke into a wide grin as she smirked at Viktor. The summoner nodded, and said…

"I choose Kassadin."

"Go get them, handsome." Elise said, with a hint of surprise, as Kassadin rose to the cheers and walked towards the podium. Zuan expected Piltover to rely on Ziggs or Heimerdinger, unaware that Piltover was three steps ahead of them.

"How nice of you to join us, Kassadin." Caitlyn said warmly. "Thank you for being here to support Piltover in its time of need."

"Yeah Kassawin, good to see ya!" Vi said with glee. "I'm Wi, She's Caitwin, and here's our support Winna. Be sure to shove it to Viktorrible over there."

"What about me?" Jayce asked proudly, straightening a bit. The question hung in the air as Vi gave him an incredulous look.

"Uh… What _about_ you?"

"Forget it." Jayce sighed, resting his forehead on his great hammer.

"Sir, if I may." Kassadin's partner said. "I'd like to know your preferences for the upcoming match."

"I prefer sporadic input." Kassadin replied. Summoners ranged from directly controlling their champions to merely telling them the state of the battle. "Keep me on a loose leash, fill me in when you think you need to, and use your spells at your leisure. If you want to set something up, or have a plan, just tell me."

"Of course sir, I'll do my best."

"More than enough." Kassadin said.

"The champions are selected. The outcome of this match grants the victor taxing enforcement of the Maldorain Sea, as well as patrolling rights. Piltover has been granted the blue side, Zuan controls the purple. The match will commence in 5…4…3…2…"

The blue transportation circles formed around Kassadin as his summoner locked in on his essence and prepared to tether him through the Nexus. The roars grew louder... and louder... and **louder**...

Then silence.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh no! Swear words!

Enjoy them!

...And please, don't Q or E to CS minions. W is all you need.


	4. Drafting a Treaty

Chapter 4

Kassadin did not agree how most people described a League match as a game of seconds, minutes, champions and items. First off, it was no game to the champions. Pain and exhaustion were as sharp of a sensation as they always were , and the experience of death in the confines of the game never failed to unnerve Kassadin. People who compared it to a chess match or some other sport were horribly mistaken. In sports or board games, you had time to think. On the rift, seconds, minutes, hours all seemed to bleed together as the adrenaline turned life into a cascade of actions. Thinking was for the CC'd, the dying and deceased. All one can do is act, not contemplate.

Kassadin hated the first 5 minutes. Although Jayce grabbed first blood with Vi's gank on a worn down Singed, Viktor constantly vented his rage on Kassadin at every possible opportunity. A hail of energy and various other plasmas were flung in his direction as Viktor ruthlessly abused the fact that Kassadin was melee. Bottom suffered a hard start as Mundo always seemed to swing by, and Blitz's presence quickly established a gold lead for Graves. Soon Kassadin was told that Vi would swing by middle to help. Kassadin refused.

"Its better for Vi to help top or countergank Bot Lane. I'll have fair footing once I get my Ultimate."

By the 10th minute mark, Caitlyn and Janna faced an over-equipped Graves who eventually surprised Janna to even the Kill score. Jayce reported that neither top would be holding an advantage anytime soon, as Singed teleported in with a host of defensive items despite the beating Jayce had given him trying to deny him gold. Vi responded that she had her Ultimate and was coming mid, whether Kassadin liked it or not. Kassadin, reserving his mana, began to check for Dr. Mundo with his vision and relaying with the rest of the summoners above. As Vi worked her way closer from the Jungle, Kassadin began to apply pressure to his opponent, firing off multiple Null Spheres that tore into Viktor's defenses as Kassadin weaved through the skirmishing minions.

"Vi's almost in position." Kassadin's summoner's voice echoed inside his ear. "Get ready!"

Kassadin surveyed the situation. Viktor had just pushed back, cutting through minions with his laser and moving forward for a stronger position. Letting his remaining mana surge, Kassadin felt his spells leap to his finger-tips and his blade hum with sudden anticipation. It was a great opportunity, despite the fact that he was weakened.

"Go!"

Kassadin ran, breaking through the ranks of melee minions, heading straight towards Viktor. At the same time, Vi dashed out of the gap between the purple forest and the river.

"Open wide, Icky-Vik!" VI hollered as her gauntlets began to store energy for a burst of power.

Even with the horrible name calling, Viktor gave nothing away, quickly firing a disk towards Kassadin before turning to run towards Vi and his turret.

"Not so fast!" Kassadin growled, gathering his energy and letting the Force Pulse erupt from his fingertips. Caster minions in front of him keeled over as their wooden frames were broken by the power. Viktor shuddered and stumbled as the wave of energy crippled his frame. Just as Kassadin fired off his spell, Viktor's device slammed into Kassadin, winding him but not stopping his momentum.

Vi hollered in triumph as the energy in her gauntlets were released, propelling her forward with unnatural velocity. Vikor disappeared in a burst of light before the metallic knuckles touched him. Viktor's partner must have used his Flash spell to salvage his champion. Or tried to.

"Screw that!" Vi yelled, "Lets go Kass!" Breaking out into a massive sprint, Vi barreled down towards Viktor, right into range of his tower.

_Ignite him._ Kassadin relayed to his summoner, as he focused intently onto Viktor. In a moment, Kassadin stood still….

...and then he was there. Kassadin wheeled around, flashing out with his Nether blade, cutting Viktor's third hand clean off. As fire erupted from inside the metallic caster, Vi collided into him, knocking him up clear into the sky and crashing him down to the earth in a fluid motion.

"Get dunked!" Vi cried triumphantly, as Viktor tried to recover and limp away, before Kassadin's Null Sphere sent him to the ground for the final time. The announcer immediately proclaimed that the kill has been procured, Vi and Kassadin retreated to the safety of their turret. As their summoners each channelled a recall, Vi offered Kassadin a fist-bump. As he returned the gesture, Vi grinned and said "I knew ya could take him. Atta boy."

"Couldn't even use his Chaos Storm." Kassadin remarked, as they appeared at the fountain. Energy flowed into Kassadin's limbs, stitching wounds and breathing life into his core. Kassadin swiped a Rod of Ages at the shop while Vi scooped up a Giants Belt. Both grabbed a ward and Kassadin picked up 2 more health potions for insurance.

"I'll come to support you as soon as possible, Caitlyn." Kassadin thought out.

"Take your time, Kassadin. Its best to shove middle with Vi and take the turret. We can hold the line well enough." Caitlyn responded.

Kassadin nodded, making his way back to his turret while Vi returned to the jungle to plant her ward. Soon Zaun would be forced to pull Mundo from the Jungle to protect their mid laner. Without jungle presence, Vi and Kassadin could roam as they pleased in complete secrecy. Zuan's defense was in jeopardy.

The match soon spiraled farther into Piltover's advantage. Dragon was secured and Kassadin managed to incapacitate Graves with Vi long enough for Caitlny's Ace-in-the-hole round to secure a kill and Zaun's bottom outer turret. Jayce consistently slammed away at Singed's spiked exterior, in an endless back and forth exchange that slowly whittled down each other's turrets. Caitlyn was able to siege down the middle turret with Vi's help and wards were placed even further into the Zaunite jungle.

The decisive fight came soon after, as Zuan pitted all of its might on one major engagement at Baron. They lost. Vi pushed straight onto Graves, and Kassadin followed up, taking the gunslinger down. Jayce and Caitlyn were able to weather Vikor's storm and focus him down, and quickly take care of Mundo at the same time with a well-timed ignite. Soon Singed was retreating into the fog of war with hardly health, and Baron was quickly secured. Kassadin took the time at the fountain to get a brand new Rabadon's Deathcap. But before he had the chance to apply his amplified power, a load roar echoed from the Zuanite base, and Summoner transportation spells materialized around Kassadin, Jayce and Janna, who also took the blue pill to purchase new items.

"A surrender?" Janna asked, "My my, what a way to go!"

"They didn't want to give us the pleasure." Jayce laughed.

And just as the match started, it had finished. The cascade stopped.

Kassadin could think again.

* * *

Theywere back in the Chamber of Selection. The cheers of the crowd nearly drowned out the announcer's voice as he declared Piltover the victor of the political match, as a result of a unanimous surrender vote passed by the Zuanite team. Hopping down from the platform, Kassadin and the victorious champions were led to the doors underneath the Council's stand. Kassadin looked back at the sullen Zuanites, who were walking away in the opposite direction, separate and in their own worlds of thought. The doors opened.

After walking through a long corridor, Kassadin and the others entered an ornate room where a summoner stood behind a table, flanked by diplomats from both Piltover and Zuan.

"Welcome, champions, and congratulations on your victory." The official said, "I am Clovois, the summoner who organized this event, as well as the author of the Maldorain Treaty. You have been granted permission to see the fruits of your labor." He gestured to the two documents placed on the table. "You will stand witness to see your city-state sign the bill of its choice, and discard the opposing bill. Be seated, if you may."

Vi responded with a resounding _thump_ as she sprawled on one of the couches. Janna effortlessly settled down on another couch next to Jayce, while Caitlyn chose to sit on an ornate chair embroidered in gold. Kassadin chose to sit next to Caitlyn in an ornate chair of his own.

"Flavin." Clovois said, "Make your decision."

"On behalf of the Government of Piltover, I choose this draft." the Piltoverian ambassador replied, brandishing a document with the Piltover standard present at the top.

"Very well. Gentlemen, will you please sign as representatives of your city states?"

Quietly, Flavin and the Zuanite diplomat flipped through the document signing at intervals and checking the document and the amendments one last time. After fifteen minutes of scribbling and grumbling from the Zuanite diplomat, the document was complete. Both diplomats angrily shook their hands in a faux arm wrestle as Clovois took the document and passed them to a summoner behind them.

"Copies of the signed document will be distributed throughout Runterra," Clovois declared. "The law will take effect in 96 hours, the same time every city state in Runeterra will receive its copy."

Flavin Eagerly walked over to Caitlyn and shook her hand with vigor.

"Congratulations, Sheriff! You and your team have valiantly defended Piltover and its citizens! I beg you to come over to my office and have some tea."

"You know my weakness, Flavin." Caitlyn responded warmly. "We would love to join you."

Kassadin could see the ambassador's disappointment when he realized the rest were joining Caitlyn, but he hid it quite well. "Wonderful! My office is right by here."

Flavin moved towards the double doors at the end of the room, leading the Piltover squad. Clovois and the sullen Zuanite ambassador stayed behind in discussion. Kassadin sat still for a moment until Caitlyn caught his attention.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish, Kassadin."

"It would be an honor, Sheriff" Kassadin said as he rose to follow.

* * *

End Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note: Piltover would be the best nation Kassadin would fit in with, with its academics but serious laws and restrictions. As a person who has realized the full effect of wanton ambition, Kassadin would like Piltover much more than most other city states.

With that said, we'll be seeing Kassadin everywhere and how he feels about each city-state. He's already made some of his opinions clear, I hope, and it will only make more sense as I try and explain and detail his character more.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	5. Piltover Politics

Chapter 5

Soon, Kassadin settled down in a less ornate office, as Flavin scrambled to heat water and prepare tea at the table behind his desk. Various memorabilia of the Clockwork town lay scattered around the room or hanging on the walls, giving the office a copper glow. Definitely what one would expect from a Piltoverian.

"Straight out of Ionia." Flavin said proudly, "The merchant recommended that one drink it without milk, like Ionians do."

"Interesting." Caitlyn mused, as she accepted the first cup Flavin produced. "I've seen clear tea like this before, but I've never tried."

"Do you have any coffee?" Jayce asked rudely, only to be 'shoved' by Vi for a warning.

"I've shared some with Karma once," Janna said as she accepted her cup, ignoring Jayce and Vi's antics. "It was very unique, like Ionia. I should visit again, it's a nice change of scenery."

"With different people, as well." Flavin said, as he handed the last cup to Kassadin. Kassadin could sense that Flavin didn't like his presence by the slight edge in his voice, and how he looked at him. Kassadin did his best to ignore the subtle hostility. It wasn't easy.

"Yes, Ionians are such wonderful people." Janna agreed. "So thoughtful, so unique."

"So loony." Vi scoffed. "I can't stand any of the Ionia champs. 'Cept for Irelia, but the rest and their 'holier than thou' crap… psh!"

"Still, they can be quite friendly if you manage to ignore that attitude." Kassadin said. "I remember how Kennen showed me around the Placidium."

"Try having Shen show you around." Jayce countered with a chuckle. "Better yet, Syndra or Varus."

"Well, there are a few... passionate personalities in Ionia." Kassadin admitted. "But you have your fair share of that on Valoran as well."

"Sure, but they're different. They're so… impassionate about their passions. To them, what they believe is so obvious that they're indifferent to it." Vi complained. "Its weird how they can just be so dedicated, but so… quiet about it, you know?"

"Like you, Kassadin." Caitlyn said suddenly, taking control of the conversation. "You always warn us about the Void. Yet at the same time, you are so tongue in cheek, offering no physical proof whatsoever."

Kassadin shifted in his seat, trying to remain impartial. He didn't think Caitlyn would be so… insulting. With such a harsh statement, he could feel the entire room become motionless with tension.

"Well, that's because-"

"Save it Kass." Jayce blurted out, "We know you joined us for a reason. Helped us win a match for a reason. Spit it out."

Kassadin's mind was abuzz, trying to figure a way out of this corner. He hadn't expected Caitlyn and the rest of the Champions to be so critical... So hostile. Their collaboration was supposedly built off of trust, and now they were trying to incriminate him?

"Well now, Jayce." Caitlyn said lightly, "You don't have to be so cross about it. Still…" Her eyes narrowed on Kassadin. "We all would like to know the request that you had in mind."

This was not going well.

"Please. Don't mistake me for a manipulator." Kassadin spoke with as much control as possible. "I didn't offer my services for my own gain."

"Really?" Vi said in a patronizing tone, delicately pushing her tea onto the table with one of her mechanical gloves.

"Really." Kassadin said earnestly, despite his growing anger at Vi's cynicism. "Piltover does not recklessly pursue improvement and enterprise that harms its inhabitants. That's reason enough. Sure, I have other things I would like done, but I never planned-"

"Tell me, what do you have in mind?" Caitlyn said indifferent tone, ignoring Kassadin's attempt to steer the conversation away from himself.

Kassadin repressed the urge to sigh. It was clear that Caitlyn had decided he wanted something in return for helping Piltover. It was useless to pretend that this was an act of charity. The best thing to do was to be honest.

"This Maldorain strait. Air and Sea travel occurs frequently across this body of water when people want to travel towards the center of Valoran." Kassadin said, "What matters to me is the Institute and Mount Targon."

"Why?" Janna asked out of curiosity. It seemed that she was the only one in the room that didn't know what Kassadin's motive was.

"Well…" Kassadin said nervously, "In the future, I had hoped that you could help me stem travel to such an area."

"Because of Shurima." Caitlyn continued, leaving Kassadin struggling to catch up.

"Icathia, yes." Kassadin said. "I apologize, my presence wasn't very popular with Piltover, I know. But I had no intention of abusing your trust in me. You def-"

"Kassadin, don't forget about your tea." Flavin interrupted with hidden satisfaction of watching this humiliation play out, " Not very polite, you know."

If Kassadin wasn't in front of so many champions, he would have sworn, and knocked Flavin out for good measure. Swallowing his anger, he carefully undid the safeties of his visor. Pulling it back slightly he put the cup up to his lips and swallowed the hot water. Quietly returning the empty cup to its plate, he carefully readjusted his visor back over his mouth. The liquid burned down his throat, bringing his body into a silent simmer.

Humiliating. If he ever met Flavin again…

"I'm… Sorry." Kassadin said feebly, struggling to control his unnatural impulses. "I am being terribly rude."

"Its quite alright." Janna said quietly, sympathy in her eyes. "I must get some of this tea next time I visit the ports. What is it called?"

"We call it green tea." Flavin said.

The pause that followed was a nightmare. An epoch of pure agony for the Voidwalker. The anxiety of losing his good relations with Piltover was too painful and horrifying to bear. Worse still, with no reason behind it. What a waste.

"So, lets get this straight, Kassadin." Caitlyn said finally, "You want me, the Sheriff of Piltover, to use the powers granted to me by the Treaty of Maldorain to manipulate air and sea travel across the Maldorain Strait to restrict people from traveling towards the Great Barrier and the Shurima desert."

"…Yes." Kassadin said, "Bu-"

"Even though this manipulation of travel will make me very unpopular in Freljord, Ionia, Noxus, Zuan and possibly in my own city." Caitlyn continued.

"Well…..possibly." Kassadin admitted.

Silence. Caitlyn's gaze was unrelenting.

"And your reason for such a request," the Sheriff concluded, "Is because you fear people will discover a mystical city controlled by some malicious force you call the Void... Without giving an ounce of proof that the city or this 'Void' exists."

"Now look, Caitlyn. You've seen the monstrosities. That's proof enough!" Kassadin began defensively.

"Not if you're exaggerating their threat."

"Exaggerating?! " Kassadin growled angrily, control slipping from his grasp. "You think I am a fear monger?!"

Vi shifted forward. Flavin disappeared behind his desk, pretending to shuffle around some papers. Jayce was sizing him up. Janna put her cup on the table. Caitlyn's stare never faltered.

Kassadin felt his energy ebb away as his consciousness fought back against the fire in his stomach. _Vu'sela_. He had no heart for what would happen next.

He stood up, trying to retain his composure.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have violated your trust like this. I'll leave you be."

"No. We aren't done here."

Kassadin nearly fell back into his chair, and massaged his forehead in his fingers. What a day. Things had been looking so good, now this.

"What's the limit?"

The Void-Walker was confused.

"How many trips are we talking about? 5? 10?" Caitlyn clarified.

"Uh.." Kassadin said dumbly.

Caitlyn sighed. " The restrictions, Kassadin."

Kassadin finally understood. "You're considering it?"

"A restriction on luggage is also probably on your mind, correct? We could put in a cost for luggage and enforce a maximum limit as well... But, I'll have to work out the details later." Caitlyn said, nodding to Vi who kicked her legs up once again.

"What?" Flavin and Kassadin responded in unison.

"It just irritates me how reserved you are about this, Kassadin." Caitlyn continued, "If you're wanting find allies, you can't hold anything back. You have to trust us. And you didn't, which is quite insulting."

"I'm… I'm sorry." Kassadin stumbled, "I'm just not one to be so…"

"Frank?" Jayce scoffed. "Yeah, that's why we started to like you, being all formal and respectful of our practices. But you gotta know there's a time where honesty and speaking your mind counts more."

"I misjudged you." Kassadin said. "I was so caught up trying to appeal to Demacia, Noxus and the rest of Runeterra."

"That's Runeterra, man." Vi drawled. "We're different. Ever since you helped Jayce stop Jinx from blowing up that power plant, you've been our amigo. "

Kassadin groaned out of relief. "You didn't have to do this to me. I just finished dealing with Demacia. Really tedious and formal stuff, I didn't realize things were so good between us."

"Dude, you saved half of our power grid when you were 'in town'. You are sooo much better than, like, half of the champs out there." Vi laughed, "You gotta realize trust when its handed to you Kass. What, you want me to kiss you and give you roses?"

Jayce's plate rattled for a split second as he shifted. "Not only the power grid. You helping me and Ez in the libraries, finding Janna books on meteorology, giving Heimerdinger lab help, you gotta give yourself credit."

"A measured, kind man." Janna added, following Jayce's tempo. " I remember when you helped Amumu find Annie's backpack at the Institute."

"Alright, everyone," Caitlyn said, waving her hands, "Enough. This is still a Piltover matter. Your recommendations will be taken seriously, Kassadin, but the details I'll have to decide later on. I can put you in the schedule so we can discuss this later this week."

Kassadin nodded. Too much of an emotional rollercoaster for him to think of a dignified response.

"Now, then, since that's settled," Caitlyn said warmly. "How has everyone been liking the weather?"

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Author's Note:

This scene is a bit corny in my opinion, but something I could see Caitlyn doing. She's the prudent sort, the one who is cruel to be kind. Giving Kassadin a near heart attack and then making her point afterwards is what I'd see the sheriff do.

Kassadin is a very innocent sort of guy, really. VO's and lore in line, he's very much a bookworm who doesn't fit in with the rest of Runeterra. He can always try to be some master politician but he's far from perfect... Knowledge can only go so far when compared to experience. Caitlyn caught him, but luckily he was given a pass.

...Question is, will that luck hold? Thats basically my hook for the rest of the story, lol.

...**_Or is it?_**


	6. Interviews

Chapter 6

It was a relief, having another group of friends. Fellow humans, no less. For so long Kassadin had kept his distance from his own kind, aware of their fear and prejudice towards him. It shook him deeply that he was finally able to walk into a town knowing he had people willing to spare some time with him.

Kassadin left with a whole new list of obligations: Jayce wanted an extra lab hand, Vi wanted to take Kassadin on some patrols to "dunk evildoers and donuts", Janna insisted that Kassadin help her at one of the charities she had planned and Caitlyn wanted him to show up to her famous tea-time discussions.

That filled up his schedule quite heavily. Friendships can take their toll on one's freedom. But the possibilities seemed endless. As Kassadin walked towards the Library, he reminisced on the last few words of their discussion.

"So… Ionia and Demacia. I wish you luck, Kasssadin. If it helps you I think you should know Vi and I have tracked you and Malzahar, along with your organization, quite carefully. As a result, I do believe that Malzahar has spent some time in Ionia lately. Best be light on your toes."

Kassadin frowned as he saw the flash of white-papered notebooks and glowing rec-crystals as the Media descended on him. New friends, Malzahar in Ionia, schedule changes… Couldn't they wait for 10 minutes?

"Sir SIR Mr. Kassadin Sir Excuse sir me SIR Hey What should Runeterra *click* expect due to the outcome of the Zuan Piltoever match?"

"People who… *click* People who are worried about this recent treaty have no reason to be concerned. I trust in Piltover's sense of responsibility and their commitment to organized a fair travel for all travels *click*, and I am confident the Maldorain treaty will only result in a safer, friendlier environment to travelers and tourists."

_100 meters from the library,_ Kasssadin thought glumly. _I'll never make it._

"Sir Mr. Kassadin SIR does this sir imply that you believe Zuan is unfit for such responsibility?" *click*

"Of course not. Zuan is responsible enough, but I feel *click click* that Piltover currently has the infrastructure in place to handle the bureaucracy of record-keeping and enforcing such a growing realm of travel. *click*"

"Sir Does that Mr. Kassadin Do you Sir What is *click* Some people have accused this as a power grab by the Piltoverian police system. Others even accuse your 'Preservers of Valoran' have infiltrated the Piltoverian government. *click* What would you say to these allegations?"

"My organization is non-profit, non-violent, and does not force their believes on others. *click*" Kassadin shot back. "As for Piltover, as I have said before, *click* I am confident in their sense of responsibility. They will not abuse this treaty in any way *click*. Please, one more question. I have an appointment in the library."

_So close!_

A frantic surge of questions bombarded while Kassadin searched the crowd. He picked a summoner with a _The Inquisitor_ badge.

"Your entry into this match was a stunner, Kassadin, and one that has got the populace wondering. Will we be seeing more of you in political matches?"

"I honestly have no idea. That answer is beyond me and everyone *click* here ," Kassadin said evenly. "Though I hope people understand that choosing sides is not my intention. *click* Thank you gentlemen, I hope I was able to satiate your appetite. Have a good day."

Quickly, Kassadin strode away from the clicks and the whirs and sir!'s and vanished into the Library. Approaching, Nasus at the Circulation Desk, the wise curator looked at him with calm apprehension.

"You have an appointment." Nasus said calmly.

"I have an appointment?" Kassadin echoed quizzically, "No I was just getting the reporters off of my back."

"No, it seems you actually have one," Nasus insisted. "Go to the West wing, to Section R."

"Oh. Okay…" Kassadin responded, still confused. "Who's the person I'm talking too?"

"An anonymous, I'm afraid." Nasus said. "I was slipped a note. Congratulations on the victory, by the way."

"Thank you." Kassadin responded.

Making his way to Section R, Kassadin observed the library in its prime. Many Summoners sat studying and cramming on various subjects, writing down reports of today's match and crafting theories on various aspects of the match. Champions appeared sporadically as well. Kassadin spotted Vayne speaking quietly to Lucian, over musty old books focused on Cults and Dark creatures. Miss Fortune was carrying _Oceanic Empires Vol. 3_ and _Ballistics Vol. 4_ , while Nunu was spotted carrying _Flora and Fauna of Mount Targon_. Kassadin stopped and asked about the peculiar selection.

"Well, me an' Willup wanna go there next, of course." Nunu replied indignantly.

Finally, Kassadin arrived at Section R. The section was dedicated towards Geology and was hence a quiet, unpopulated area. A single cloaked summoner sat t a desk near the end of the hall. Walking down the aisle towards the studying trainee, Kassadin's head buzzed with caution. He couldn't shake the specter of apprehension.

"Excuse me?"

"Mmm?" The summoner responded in a curt, Bilgewater-esque drawl. She was female, attractive, and holding _Healthy Pastures and the Minerals Within_.

"Are you… Did you want to speak with…"

"Kassadin."

Kassadin spun around to come face to face with the Eye of Twilight.

"Oh." Kassadin said. "I'm sorry,"

"S'okay." The female summoner said, gaze never leaving the book, oblivious to what had occurred.

"Shall we-"

"No, this shall suffice." Shen interrupted quietly. "Please, walk down the aisle with me."

"What news do you bring, Shen?"

"I want to discuss your role in the Ionia/Freljord Match."

"Role? What rol-" Kassadin started.

"The Kinkou order is aware that you plan to fight for Ionia. We believe it is necessary to inform you that Anivia may not be the magic professional for the Freljordian team. Because of this, we ask you to step down with your offer to be Ionia's potential magic professional."

"Shen, you know I can't do that. I made a promise with Karma, and I will fulfill that promise."

"Is that it?" The masked man asked curiously.

"I…" Kassadin felt the same cold tone before, when Caitlyn drilled him just a while before.

_Iln'mil shelter me_. "No, Shen. That's not the whole story. Taking part in helping Ionia win this match… will grant me a better position with Karma and the Ionian elite and as such I can begin to convince Ionia to take steps against the Void."

Shen was silent, but his presence overbearing.

"And.. I need the Kinkou Order as well. Your organization and disciples would be priceless allies in stopping Malzahar and his Cult's threat to Valoran… And I may even say a threat to balance, which you hold so dear."

"Only I can be the judge of that." Shen responded strongly. "The Kinkou order is not some organization you can enlist or lobby, Void-Walker. Unlike the Ionian government, we are not open for negotiation."

"I understand that," Kassadin responded. "I just hope that you see it through my eyes."

Shen did not respond. His bright irises yielded nothing.

"Well, whether you like it or not," Kassadin concluded, "I shall fight in the match, as part of my promise to Karma. I will not let Ionia fall if I am given the honor."

"Thank you for your time, Kassadin."

"One… One question, if I may?" Kassadin asked.

"Speak."

"I have been informed that Malzahar has been spending time in Ionia. Can you shed any light on this for me?"

Shen shook his head ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I have no comment on the matter."

"Alright then. Thank you for hearing me out. Take care."

For a moment, Shen nodded… and in another… he was gone. Kassadin had not blinked, coughed, or looked away from the Eyes of Twilight, but their glow simply vanished, along with his form. _Ninjas_ Kassadin thought weakly. _Why do they have to do that?_

Kassadin returned to the Lounge to speak with his fellows.

* * *

"Your thoughts, Akali." Shen said quietly.

"He was honest, I'll give him points for that." Akali responded.

"Very wise of him," Shen returned. "I hope he shall continue to… facilitate things."

"Agreed. If Kassadin continues to show promise, do you think we should tell him about Malzahar?"

"It is impossible to judge someone for their deeds or crimes that he has not yet committed." Shen responded. "We continue our surveillance, and not contemplate such actions. Yet."

A pause.

"May I speak… a bit recklessly?" Akali murmured.

Shen considered it. "You may."

"…Well, I don't know if this 'Void' phenomena is real or not… but I'm worried to face the reality of its existence… The fact that we can't even comprehend how bad it is."

Shen thought for a moment.

"Kassadin knows, Akali. He truly understands the scope of its nature. In due time, the more we observe him and his plight, the more we will understand the Void. If it is real, or if it is fallacy. If it is benign, or a threat."

"And… if it is a threat?"

"Balance will be restored, of course." Shen said quietly, his words carrying for miles. "Now, we shall depart to Ionia…. Job well done."

"As always." Akali said with a smudge of satisfaction. "Apologies, but I have one more question…"

Shen turned to what Akali displayed in her hands.

"I'd like to check this book out. Quite fascinating."

"Of course." Shen said lightly, without thinking.

* * *

End Chapter 6

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I admit it: The whole reason I had this chapter is because I just love writing up fictional titles for textbooks. You got me guys.


	7. A Change in Scenery

Chapter 7

Walking back to the lounge, Kassadin spied Skarner, Malphite, Nasus grinning at a muttering and brooding Maokai. The time was 3 PM DST, and Kassadin needed to leave soon, but he couldn't help but immerse himself in some banter.

"What's the story?" he said as he approached the group.

"Maokai was badgered by Zyra a while ago." Skarner chuckled.

"Apparently, she's invited him to help her create a new plot in the gardens of the Institute." Nasus added.

"Again." Malphite rumbled, trenchant and monotonous as always.

"Oh, be quiet, you metamorphic hunk." Maokai snapped.

"Again?" Kassadin chuckled, talking a seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied the dark-haired young summoner approach Ryze at the Circulation Desk to check out the book on Minerals and Pastures.

"Yes, a couple times." Maokai grumbled. "Stop gossiping like humans… er… Sorry Kassadin."

"No problem."

"Why not, Maokai? Your sapling already likes her." Skarner laughed.

"Really now? My sapling likes anyone. Runs at anyone. And then it _detonates_."

The sapling on Maokai's shoulder squeaked in protest.

"I see nothing wrong with enjoying companionship. Your situations are very similar, and a collaboration could help you deal with stress." Nasus added.

"Look here-"

"Heehhhh." Malphite rumbled, enjoying Maokai's discomfort.

"LOOK! I don't like… that… that _**dicot**._" Maokai hissed defensively.

Gasps of shock and dismay.

"How can you say that about her?" Skarner said, horrified.

"Out of line." Malphite thundered in agreement.

"Be reasonable, Maokai." Nasus said, shaking his head, "Even you know that's not right to say."

Maokai sighed and shifted in his seat. "I just don't like her… I mean, you guys keep on poking at it like I have no other option and…"

"We're sorry for that, I'm sure, but that was… excessive, to say the least." Kassadin shook his head.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be saying that… its just… She's so _happy_ about things I just… hate."

"Your existence." Skarner said.

"Yeah!" The Treant cried. "She thinks its such a joy, all hunky-dorey and wonderful to be…" he shuddered. "..._walking_. And using _magic_ no less!"

"Now now, did she ever say that?" Nasus said "I think you're jumping to conclusions."

"I am not." Maokai huffed. "She's brimming with joy. And you guys jump in trying to make me hang out with her."

"Dude, just talk to her about it. We don't expect you guys to be the best of friends, I just thought that you guys have more in common than you think." Skarner said.

"'m sure she's not as bad as you think, Maokai. But of course, don't take any of what they say personally." Kassadin said as he rose up. "Sorry gents, but I have to leave now."

"So soon?" Malphite asked.

"Yes. I want to get to Ionia as quickly as possible. I have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Take care then, and congrats on the victory!" Skarner said, and the other champions echoed their goodbyes and congratulations.

* * *

Traveling as a Void-Walker was a very efficient way of travel, unsurprisingly. Passing into the fabrics of reality and clawing one's way back into the fore-front of existence left many interesting avenues of exploration. Without the restraints enforced in the Institute of War, Kassadin could make hour long trips in a matter of seconds, without a drop of sweat. Kassadin never boasted much about his prowess, but he was confident he could disappear from the Northern shores of Ionia in one moment and appear in the Halls of the High Demacian Court in the next.

If one asked Kassadin what Void-Walking was like, he would compare it to Pantheon's Grand Skyfall. In a moment, he could feel himself detach from Runeterra, from reality completely, and could survey the entire world from afar. Looking closer, Kassadin could pull himself closer and closer to a location, and at a whim, materialize. Such a process seemed long to him, but in the discrepancy was merely a second or two. Obviously, such an ability had benefits. Magical essences, energies and the mages who harnessed them pulled at Kassadin more-so than their energy-lacking counterparts, providing the VoidWalker the ability to check for powerful foes or spies. Kassadin could also simply focus on a spot and will himself there, from a base of a mountain to its summit.

Of course, every time Kassadin left his world, he saw... felt... the Void calling. Beckoning. Tempting. The swirl of boundless energy and the seductive pull of chaos and madness was tangible every time. Every time Kassadin looked away, disgusted.

He started his journey at the steps of the Institute. In a moment, he was walking on the Noxian borders in a field of shrubbery and grasses. Kassadin didn't approve of going straight to his destination. The journey, the sight-seeing, the interaction with the world was much more precious and worth the time lost.

After walking for thirty minutes, Kassadin came across a Noxian highway leading into Zuan, Kassadin happily walked amongst the people, taking in the country side and the banter of the travelers. Naturally, the populace kept their distance from the VoidWalker, be it out of fear or out of respect. After an hour, Kassadin sped things up by appearing at the Piltoverian docks, walking amongst the orderly and tech-savey populace as they unloaded various goods from the docked ships. The time was 5 PM DST. Looking out at the cool, salty ocean, Kassadin closed his eyes and saw Ionia.

Minutes later, Kassadin was walking into a restaurant in Ionia's capital, The Placidium. Ordering a modest meal, Kassadin sat down and ate his fill, quickly and deliberately. After he was finished, Kassadin walked to the edge of the city, observing his fellow humans from a distance. His throat felt raw; his lungs stung; his jaw was tight. It was the food, as always. Taking deep, calm breaths from his visor, Kassadin savored the golden Ionian sunset.

* * *

Kassadin woke up to the sound of chickens. First he visted Karma, the duchess and de-facto leader of Ionia. He met her in her garden which overlooked a grand view of the Placidium, from the valley hub to the grand temples that climbed their way up to the peak of fog-shrouded mountains. Karma spoke with a warm, passionate and amiable tone, bringing him up to speed with the situation.

"Much has changed since your last visit, Kassadin." Karma said warmly. " I'd advise you to seek out Master Yi during this visit."

"Is that so?" Kassadin asked.

"Yes. Master Yi has been busy. He and his disciple Wukong have experienced a surge of popularity in the last few months. The Art of Wuju looks like it will survive. Many people seek it out because of its near extinction during the Noxian occupation. It is an icon of Ionia's spiritual majesty and idealistic resilience."

'So how has Master Yi taken to his newfound influence?"

"Excellently." Karma responded happily. "He and I share similar beliefs regarding Ionia's future. He is currently getting more involved with other clans and groups, especially with Irelia's Hiten Academy."

"That's good," Kassadin agreed. "How is Irelia?"

"Rambunctious, to say the least." Karma responded. "She is eager to push for more… aggressive policies. A little too eager, by my standards. But at least she does not let her passions guide her blades. She knows what is best for our people, although she can be frustrating to deal with at times."

"Not like Varus." Kassadin reminded her. Karma shook her head and sighed.

"Yes… he worries me." Karma said sadly, "His group is small, but zealous. The Pallus Temple is no longer a haven for defenders. It is now a source of battle-hungry fanatics, full of fury and eager to strike back at Noxus. Fortunately, their numbers are few, but that's hardly a reason to ignore them."

"Hopefully, then, it stays that way." Kassadin agreed, thinking of the Pit of Pallus and the corruption that lay within.

"That depends on Noxus and the steps it may take in its diplomatic actions towards Ionia." Karma said. "The more respectful they are, the less we have to worry about Varus. But with every account of a ship getting raided, his influence grows."

"Tell me about the Kinkou Order, and the Shadow Clan."

Karma stopped at a flowering plant, picking off a bright, violet flower. She absentmindedly twirled it close to her nose as she continued.

"The pits, I'm afraid. I approached Zed to discuss his use of the Kinkou Order's lands and he simply laughed in my face. The Shadow Clan are notorious troublemakers, performing crimes from robbery to assaults… and a number of kidnappings and murders have risen ever since their arrival. It's a stalemate if I ever saw one."

"And the Kinkou?"

"Crippled, but always performing above the bar in just about everything. Their wounds are raw, but clean. They shall recover in time. Riddle me this, Kassadin, what do you think of this garden?"

"Well, its good." Kassadin said, taking a moment to glance around the colorful terrace. "It is very well done."

"Maokai and Zyra helped me." Karma proclaimed with pride. "Apparently Zyra's started all sorts of gardening plots across Runeterra. I asked her and she was happy to help."

"With Maokai?" Kassadin asked in a bemused tone.

"Yes, he clears the plot and spreads the fertilizer, Zyra plants and sets up the irrigation." Karma confirmed. "Quite the team, as you can imagine."

"I never knew they were doing it as some sort of business," Kassadin continued. "I thought it was a one time project in the Institute gardens."

"Well then, surprise! They were able to do it all in one day as well," Karma said, "Zyra does all the talking, Maokai just tries to keep his little sapling from tackling her."

Kassadin chuckled.

"Well, its nice, isn't it?" Karma laughed. "Everyone needs a side job or hobby to clear one's head. For me, its literature and debate, along with caring for this splendid garden."

"Sometimes, I read." Kassadin replied. "Sometimes I write. But I feel content by simply being around others and playing the observer."

"You don't like talking?" Karma said "What a pity, after all those speeches you made, I thought you were the philosophical sort."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but no I don't have time to ponder such deep subjects."

"You may be forced to when you have a chat with Lee Sin." Karma mused. "He and Udyr love to reflect on their principles and how they apply them to the world. They would love to discuss your experiences and ideology."

Kassadin nodded. He already felt the headache that would cause.

"Regarding Udyr. He is currently residing in his old monastery. You should go and have a chat with him. I've currently done my best to keep him from backing Freljord, but his loyalties are hard to pin down. As an outsider, maybe you will have more success."

"Seems simple enough."

"Not so, Kassadin." Karma said, wagging her finger. "You must be careful not to pick any sides, nor speak of any other clan. Many groups are suspicious of Master Yi's sudden success, and Varus and Irelia's Hiten Academy have sporadic confrontations. While Lee Sin and Udyr shun the rest for their violence, everyone glowers at Udyr for his ties to Freljord, and Lee Sin for his 'cowardice'. Individually, you will not have a problem. But whenever you are talking about politics, you walk a fine line. Appear as neutral as possible."

"I understand. Are there any stand-offs, events, or specific disputes I should be doubly aware of?"

"Not really. As of now, I have been able to keep things… stable. But the silent animosity remains, and that is the hardest to purge."

"Thank you Karma, I owe much to you."

"No, Kassadin, I… Ionia is thankful to have you. Without your presence people would not understand this menace that is the Void, and its threat to Runeterra. Even with Cho'gath and his vile brood, people are blind to the threat. I am powerless in arguing about the Void, people would think of me as insane and unfit for a political postion. But you, Kassadin, scholar of the… I'm sorry, I can't pronounce it."

"_Quidokal'vin_." Kassadin corrected.

"Yes. But you yourself are proof. No one can dispute that. With your diplomacy, and your role in our match, I'm sure the elders and the majority will agree to limiting travel to the Maldorain province. Which Caitlyn has agreed to supervise, I presume?"

"Yes, they have decided to be undecided no longer. I was relieved."

"I'm glad. I was expecting that. Caitlyn never misses in anything. Still, she could have been nicer when she grilled you."

"How do you know?" Kassadin asked in surprise.

"Oh, she had that planned long before the match, Kassadin. She forced me to swear an oath of silence, you see. For a sheriff she loves taking matters into her own hands."

Kassadin shivered. "Aye. She saw right through me."

"You can't fool that woman, Kassadin," Karma teased. "Remember, accountability and transparency have their merits."

"I tried that once," Kassadin said glumly "We know how that went."

"It worked. Nasus, Ryze, Leona, Caitlyn and I, we all have taken your warnings seriously. It was the best way you could have joined the league. I'm sure many other champions know your intentions to be pure."

"Really."

"Positive. Otherwise, you would have no allies. You wouldn't have us on your side." She smiled. "I always want to be on the winning side."

Kassadin grinned nervously. Underneath that peaceful façade, Karma had ambition. "Confidence is fine, but isn't that a bit too confident?"

"Well Kassadin, we have no other option." Karma said. "Either we win, or the Void does. I prefer to place my bets on the former. Now," Karma started to walk back towards her estate, "I must depart. Envoys from Bilgewater are here to discuss shipping boundaries… again."

"Good luck, then." Kassadin called out as he started after her. "I'll be here for the week, I'll keep you updated."

"I would appreciate it, Kassadin." Karma replied, "Now, please enjoy Ionia."

* * *

End of Chapter 7

* * *

A bit humorous and OC in the first part, but lets be real, we could all see Skarner, Nasus, Malphite and Maokai as their own little gang, teasing and joking about one another.

So now, Ionia. Looks like the plot is moving as quick as a snail, right? All of Chapter 1-6 and the first part of chapter 7 was a single day. Fret not. We'll be seeing a number of faces soon enough, some good, some bad, some ugly!


	8. The Way of Wuju

Chapter 8

Malzahar glided up the steps of the Temple of Pallas quietly, full of barely contained fury. He could sense Kassadin enter the city, feel the unnatural reverberations created by his RiftWalk .

He would not risk losing what he had created here. Suppose Kassadin figured out, asked too many questions and someone had the idiocy not to keep their mouths shut. Imagine what his masters would say. Imagine their rage, echoing within the confines of his skull.

**No**. The risk was much too high. Measures needed to be taken.

"Varus."

"Malzahar? Why are yo-"

"No time for patter," The Prophet hissed malevolently, "Kassadin has entered the Placidium. I fear for our secrecy. If the VoidWalker finds out..."

Varus growled, massaging his arm as he stared down at Malzahar. "What am I to do about it, puppet?"

Malzahar simmered, irritated. "I want you to kill him, Varus. If our secrets are imperilled I want you to take his head off. How is that not obvious?"

Varus shook his head. "Get someone else. I did not agree to this."

"I'm afraid the terms of our agreement have changed, Varus. You do it, or our deal is off."

Varus winced in pain. "Bah. _Fine_. How would you like me to proceed?"

"I leave that up to you. Just leave no trace."

* * *

The next morning, Kassadin woke up to the cry of a rooster. After bathing in a brisk stream in the wilderness, Kassadin made his way to the fields where Master Yi and his congregation had taken residence. The sky was checkered with small, white tufts of clouds, and a cool, swift breeze wound its way from the mountains and into the plains that Kassadin was transversing through.

The Wuju clan was awake and busy long before Kassadin approached them. He could see some people meditating, others sparring or going through one of the many Wuju forms. Kassadin spotted the master himself, inspecting and teaching people at his leisure. At one moment, he was adjusting a man's stance, and in the other, he was fixing a girl's grip on her weapon. Kassadin' couldn't tell when Yi would be done with his rounds, so he sat down on one of the many stone blocks deftly cut from boulders, probably by the master's own blade.

After 10 minutes of observing Master Yi's disciples at work, Kassadin noticed Wukong approaching him.

"Good morning, Kassadin." The monkey said calmly. "Sorry, you may have to wait a bit, we weren't expecting you."

"I thought Karma had informed you I would be visiting." Kassadin responded quizzically.

"Yea, that's true, but we didn't expect you to visit us so early!" Wukong replied. "Right now, Master Yi is taking care of the students. We'll switch positions eventually, so you'll be able to have your chat."

"Thanks, Wu." Kassadin said. "You're a teacher now?"

"Not quite." Wukong shrugged sheepishly "Yi still whips me in most of our sparring matches."

"Is that it?" Kassadin asked. "Surely Wuju isn't about winning matches."

"Yeah, well… he also is a little peevish on my meditation… its nothing. Just gotta focus more. So what about you?" Wukong shot back "How's your whole 'save the world' stuff workin' out?"

"Well, not too good, but not too bad." Kassadin said. "Its… complicated."

"How could it be complicated?" Wukong pushed curiously.

"Well..."

"Greetings, VoidWalker!" Master Yi announced as he approached the two champions. "I hope my students have made a good first impression."

"They have, Yi." Kassadin agreed. "Thank you for spending some time to chat with me."

"Anytime." Yi said. "Wukong, I believe you should observe and correct everyone for about 30 more minutes, and let them break with meditation."

"Of course."

"That includes you as well." Yi reminded Wu.

"Yes, master." Wukong said soberly, bowing deeply, then returning to the ranks of trainees.

"Come." Yi announced, gesturing with his hand, "Let us walk along the river bed."

* * *

Along the river, Kassadin spotted more of Yi's pupils. Some where balancing on an arm or leg, others squatted in place, gripping their swords tightly and their eyes gently shut despite their strenuous concentration. Yi spoke fondly of his students, explaining to Kassadin the basis of meditation.

"To become proficient in meditation, one must be put in situations that restrict your attempts to find tranquillity. Only by finding peace and serenity amidst strain and distraction can one truly learn the art of reflection." Yi lectured.

"Interesting. When do you decide they are prepared for these activities?"

"As I said, Kassadin," Yi chuckled, "This is basic training. Those who you saw meditating in less strenuous positions have already passed this regimen. Are you interested in trying?"

"...Not really." Kassadin admitted. "I'm amazed by their resilience."

"Don't be. The monks in the Hirana Monastery and Shojin Monastery use much more radical methods to practice their meditation. The Wuju tenants are much more moderate than you think."

"Do you think that is why Wuju has had such popularity lately?" Kassadin inquired.

Master Yi paused. "Why?"

"Ideology, teachings, regimens. Its less absolute than many other clans here."

"Ah. For a moment I had thought you meant in the physical aspect." Yi laughed.

Kassadin mentally slapped himself. Don't be a fool and insult Wuju.

"In that case, yes. Wuju is not a way of life, it is a perspective. Much like our fighting style, we focus on fluidity, harnessing all aspects to the best of our sense and abilities. By following the tenants of Wuju," he tapped his spectrum goggles, "we are able to see things in completely different ways, in completely different spectrums."

"That was-"

"Something I've said so much its engraved in my skull." Master Yi laughed. "I don't want to bore you with philosophy. Please change the subject."

"Its fine," Kassadin responded. "How is Wukong progressing? I've seen him do much on the Fields of Justice, and now I see him leading your disciples."

"Oh, he's doing alright. Its just his meditations that are a bit, well… he's not the one to sit alone with his eyes closed, motionless… especially when when _she's_ around." Yi muttered the last part.

"Who?"

"Ahri. The vixen has got Wukong eating from the palm of her hand. He does his best to show off if she's nearby, and they always chat during Wukong's meditation periods. Quite the snag in his practice."

Kassadin nodded.

"So, tell me about your quest." Yi said, switching to a lighter tone. "How do your Preservers fare against the Void Cultists?"

"Nothing much can be said. Since both groups are branded as cults, its hard to get any support. Have you had any first-hand experiences in Ionia? Ever come across Malzahar?"

"Luckily, no. I have heard of congregations and meetings of Malzahar's followers, but I haven't seen them with my own eyes."

"They generally sing praises to Malzahar and the Void-born monstrosities. By candlelight, however, they do much more grave deeds. They mutilate themselves, others, perform sacrifices…" Kassadin shook his head. "Nothing good."

"But I wonder." Yi mused. "Why are you wasting time speaking with Ionian champions? We're not the easiest to convince."

"Still, I must. I need to understand other people's opinions, how other champions view the quarrel between Malzahar and I."

"Honestly, I'm not concerned about the threat. As long as you can keep Malzahar in check, nothing will happen, and Valoran is safe. I don't understand why you're so panicked to get support from everyone who is alive and breathing. Seems like a waste of time, burning the barn to get rid of fleas. Is there something I'm not aware of?"

"I'm afraid so. Its no stalemate, Master Yi. Did you read about the riot in the Bilgewater Docks?"

"No."

"I guessed not. Malzahar instigated the riot in order to break into the shops and warehouses there. 48 people dead. I could do nothing and neither could my Preservers."

"Why not?"

"Because my group is not a cult. It is not a brainless group that promotes violence in the streets. We can't stoop to the Void's level and fight them hand to hand. My people are not murderers or vigilantes."

"So you aren't resisting him?"

"Because we believe in our institutions, our governments, our populace. We know that all of the City-States could easily end this drama if they worked together and made simple adjustments."

"City-States. Cooperating?" Yi smirked, shaking his head. "Tall order."

"Not so. I believe it can be done. Treaties have been honored, many times."

"And yet, things haven't improved, and conspiracies are more numerous than fish in the oceans."

"Call me naive, but I believe it can be done, and although problems will not magically disappear between the nations, I am certain the City-States will eventually realize that their small actions do so much in my struggle to keep Valoran safe, without having to sacrifice any of their power."

"Well, Kassadin, I wish you luck in that mission. I would love to see you succeed in such an endeavor. It would speak much for the future of Runetera, should co-operation occur… But, pardon me when I say I have my doubts."

"If I asked you to stand by me in such a quest? I know accepting co-operation is hard… especially after the Noxian occupation."

Yi nodded, smiling to himself, observing the flow of the water curl over rocks submerged in the stream.

"Although I am pessimistic, I would never pass up on an opportunity to work with other nations for the greater good. I have lived a part of my life without that knowledge, blinded and near-sighted, and I would never forgive myself for living like that again."

"Well spoken. Tell me, I'll be in the Placidium for a week. What are the best restaurants that you know of?"

Yi laughed. "Well," He started, "'The Den' is a good place to start..."

A while later, Kassadin left Yi and his clan with a whole list of restaurant and delicacies that Master Yi told him to try during his stay in Ionia. As he approached the outskirts of their encampment, Kassadin saw Wukong meditating underneath the shade of a tree. Careful not to disturb the disciple, Kassadin walked onwards, cutting through a grove of trees, towards the road to the Placidium. But Kassadin ran into Wukong a second time.

With company.

"Wukong? Weren't you…"

"Uh. I. Um…"

Kassadin didn't take long to realize.

"That was a clone."

"Yeah."

"…Ahri, are you here?"

The empathic fox appeared from behind a tree. "Oh, Wu, I knew this was too close." She stated in a light tone.

"I can't go far from my clone," Wukong admitted. "Please, Kassadin. Me and Ahri were just, ah, catching up."

"He was just about to tell me about how he took on an Ionian leopard all on his own." Ahri stated.

"Darn right I did!" Wukong proudly announced suddenly full of bravado, "Just me and that overgrown housecat. The sucker thought he got me since I din't have my staff…heh." He flexed his right bicep. " I didn't need it."

"Oh my, you just took it down like that?" Ahri responded in surprise.

Kassadin sighed, rubbing the edge of his visor with a hand.

"Of course. It wasn't easy, obviously. I mean, this was a pretty healthy specimen. Must have been, say…. A 500-pounder. Maybe more."

Ahri gasped as she covered her mouth with a hand. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I had a hard time keeping my cool, but I've dealt with worse. I just jumped when he jumped and caught'im in a headlock."

"Woow~" Ahri marveled. "No kidding… Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, he clawed me good. Took a good 3 months to heal. Now I never go anywhere without my staff nearby. Now, for a real scarring, I'll never forget my run-in with a Freljordian Shark."

"Really?!" Ahri asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, those 1 tonners. Rough skin. Rows of teeth. Whole nine yards."

Kassadin shook his head. "Alright, alright, I give. Don't sweat, Wu. I won't tattle, but try to follow your masters orders."

"Thanks Kass!" Wukong cried in relief, "Just one more story and I'll get back to my post."

"Awww… Don't do that!" Ahri whined "These stories are crazy good!"

"Yeah, well, I'm a lucky guy." Wukong muttered nervously, with a huge, proud grin on his face.

"Take care, you two." Kassadin sighed. "We gotta compare tales some day, Wu."

"Oh, you two must." Ahri sparkled. "Take care, Kass~"

"See ya Kassadin." Wukong piped.

Kassadin was still chuckling as he approached the outskirts of the Placidium.

* * *

End Chapter 8

* * *

See! SUSPENSE! More conversations!


	9. Up to the Mountaintop, into the Den

Chapter 9

A new day. Kassadin flipped a coin and it landed on shields. It seems Irelia was next.

Irelia's Hiten academy was a well known and open forum for the Inhabitants of the Placidium. Erected on one of the largest mountains in the great city, the academy was a growing source of the Placidium's police force.

At the front, Kassadin was quickly stopped by an official and was led to the highest steps of the academy. As he walked up the marble steps, he saw countless trainees working hard against wooden dummies and sparring with one another, learning the Hiten style that led Ionia to hundreds of victories. Finally, Kassadin was told to wait on a plain white marble balcony that overlooked the academy training slopes and the rest of the Placidium. Irelia was to meet him there shortly.

Nearly exactly 10 minutes later, Irelia approached Kassadin from above, where the temple arches marked the pinnacle of the Academy. The young woman wore a white tunic designed for exercise and training. Her blades stuck with her, hanging lifelessly in the air, their blades covered in dull wood sheaths to prevent cuts and possible fatalities.

"Good morning, Kassadin." Irelia spoke clearly, in a powerful tone brimming with confidence. "I apologize for the wait. I was going through a few forms."

"No worries, I'm in no rush. I see things are going well for the Hiten Academy?"

"Just fine. The Council of Elders is considering increasing their donation pool for the Hiten institute as a reward to our service towards the Placidium and Ionia."

"Good to hear. I've heard great things about the Hiten academy police force."

"For good reasons." Irelia remarked proudly. "My father perfected the Hiten Style to act precisely and efficiently. Other styles are not so controlled and thus are poor in maintaining order."

"And from what Karma told me, this style has done much to maintain order."

Irelia looked to the misty sky and bit her lip. "Crime rates and death rates have fallen a total of…. 32% in the past year, if I remember correctly. Just as our Hiten academy began our police liaison."

"What next, then?" Kassadin asked hopefully, watching the students toil below.

"I was thinking military." Irelia mused. "A standing, unified Ionian legion, not something that is petitioned by the Council to Clan leaders. I'm tired of our lethargy. Always so much litigation and debate. If I could lead a standing army…" Her voice trailed off.

"You'd lead them where?" Kassadin mused.

Irelia sighed in irritation. "Noxus, I suppose. They have debts that should be repayed." Her voice glimmered with a subdued malice. "But it'll never happen. Nobody in Ionia supports such a rash and emotional opinion, save for Varus. And I'm nothing like him, in spite of what people say." Her eyes focused onto Kassadin, daring him to disagree.

"You know what its like to watch loved ones perish." She cut in before Kassadin could reply. All the time I am scolded for my anger, but I'm right in hating those who ripped so many Ionians of a peaceful life, Kassadin."

Kassadin understood. "Yes, Irelia. I know that agony. Yes, you are right in feeling such animosity, Yes, you do not deserve to be scolded for your desire for swift justice…" His voice grew soft. "And yes, I know you are wise enough to remain above such tempting revenge, and to endure the hurt for the good of others. For Ionia."

Ireliea's eyes were fixed on the horizon, unaffected. She had definitely heard this before.

"...though… A standing army is not lunacy. Neither is pushing for justice on the Noxian occupation." Kassadin offered.

"And for the murder of my fellow citizens." Irelia added with surprising venom.

"I feel your pain. Just know that when I lost my daughter… My people… It is a wound that you'll never be able to clean well enough. I know your anger."

Irelia paused, surprised. "Your people? I-"

"Its the past." Kassadin interrupted, angered by Irelia's reaction. Of course she would not know, but her ignorance still aggravated him.

Irelia was silent for a moment, processing the sudden knowledge, trying to find a way to apologize for her ignorance. "I'm sorry. I just... am so jealous of Yi." She began. "His whole clan, gone... and he finds a whole meadow of sunny possibilities. Why not us?"

"He isn't different, Irelia." Kassadin responded. "Sometimes the right thing feels terrible. I'm sure Yi suffers."

Irelia leaned on the railing, her eyes lost in thought. "What about you?" She asked, "You are moving forward like Yi. How did you manage?"

"Move on? No." Kassadin sighed. "Only when Runeterra is truly safe, will I ever have a chance to move forward. Not until then."

For a moment, Irelia looked at Kassadin quizzically, in a way that hoped that Kassadin would be proven wrong. "As for more positive news I'm glad you've decided to aid us in the Freljord match."

"Careful now." Kassadin replied, glancing around to spot eavesdroppers. "That's not something to say so lightly. Its not official and best that Lissandra hears none of this."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm sure some Ionian champions have a problem with me taking such an important role in deciding their future."

"You aren't a toxic person, Kassadin. You don't have a bad history with Ionia. I doubt anyone here mistrusts a scholar like yourself."

"We'll see." Kassadin said glumly "From experience, I doubt your optimism."

"Hold on. I was supposed to be the melancholy, sulking person, wasn't I?" Irelia growled. "You can't just flip roles and make me stroke your ego."

Kassadin smiled slightly behind his mask. "Nice catch."

* * *

Varus simmered as he spied Kassadin engage in a friendly conversation with Irelia, his arm burning with pain. On the mountain sitting alongside the grand Hiten academy, it would so tempting to just notch and arrow and finish it here.

But then he'd have to dispose of Irelia too. So it would have to be a clean shot, and the arrow could not hit the ground, piercing through both of their skulls and out into the blue sky, where it would fall somewhere far away from The Placidium. Factor in the wind, the arc, the pain... Yes, it could be done.

But was it worth it? Varus bared his teeth, enduring another bout of pain. No. Kassadin was not questioning one of their allies. For now, he would only die in the confines of Varus's simulations.

For now.

* * *

Walking down a crowded Ionian street at the end of the day, Kassadin decided to take Master Yi's advice and visit one of his favorite restaurants in town. Walking amongst the crowd, Kassadin reflected on Irelia. Karma was correct, again. The girl had her rage, her demons, but her head and heart were above water. He hoped she would be able to keep her consciousness afloat, but how could he know for sure?

Entering "The Winter Den" a famous spot known for its meat, Kassadin spied a familiar face at the end bar, lustfully eyed by all of the men in the room. And by some outside, as he could tell by the crowd.

For a moment, Kassadin decided to turn around and leave the bar. He decided against it, curious about Ahri and her situation.

Grabbing a seat next to Ahri, Kassadin ordered his food to a stammering waiter whose gaze consistently settled on the 9-tailed carnivore. When the order was shakingly recorded, Kassadin faced the woman and her charms.

"My, Kassadin, I'm surprised you found me." The maiden teased, "I underestimated you."

"It was chance, though I'm in no mood for whatever you're thinking."

Ahri's demeanour didn't falter, nor did the smug sparkle in her eyes. "Then why settle next to me? I don't mind your company… and you made it clear you want mine."

Kassadin screamed internally, mind clear, but body heated. Ahri's magic was potent. Somehow, he regretted and enjoyed this decision at the same time._  
_

_"_I'm a married man, Ahri."

"You're not going to let that stop you…" Ahri whispered as she shifted closer, turning the air between them up a few degrees. "Aren't y-"

"YES, I am." Kassadin said in an irritated tone, snatching a drink from the stammering waiter. "Also, I come to you to chat about other things, not about my _deceased_."

Ahri withdrew, taking a small sip from her glass. "Sorry about that." She apologized, the seduction gone from her voice. "I, uh, didn't know."

Kassadin nodded, hiding his anger. Twice this day he had to deal with the past. "Its fine." He lied, "It was a long time ago. How are you? How's _Wukong_?"

Ahri put her hand up to her forehead. "Of course you would. Can't I just be friends with someone?"

"Well, you could have been friendly to me." Kassadin smirked sullenly. "Instead…"

"Okay, okay. Can't a girl have her fun?" Ahri pouted. "Everyone is soooo judgemental. You resisted well, by the way. Usually when guys bring up marriage they pounce right after."

Kassadin nodded, slightly more fearful of Ahri's power. She caught his eye.

"Other people, not a big, strong hunk like you." She joked in a patronizing way, patting him on the hand.

"Is that sarcasm, seduction, or truth?" Kassadin responded reflexively.

Ahri just smiled and took another drink. By the time the cup lowered, she was solemn.

"Please, Kass. Me and Wu… he understands what its like, you know? I would never take advantage of him. I need the guy. He makes me feel normal, better yet, he makes me feel like I've got traction, that I'm going someplace."

Kassadin felt his anger slowly ebb away. He knew Ahri's past, but he never really fathomed how much it had effected her. "I'm sorry for bothering you about it, Ahri. I should trust you more."

"Exactly! Nobody trusts me. You know what its like." Ahri agreed as she inspected his visor. "I mean, you're purple. No offense."

"None taken." Kassadin said. "And its not just that." He unlatched his visor for a drink.

"What, is your dick a tentacle?"

**"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfffff_-_"**

"Well, you wear that dress." Ahri laughed.

"It's a traditional garb from my culture." Kassadin defended. "And _no..._"

"Good, I was worried what I was getting into." Ahri joked.

"Please, Ahri." Kassadin groaned.

A server arrived with Kassadin's meal. Setting it down quickly, the server quickly attended to Ahri. Was the temperature alright? Was anyone bothering her? Was it too dark? Was there not enough light? Was someone blocking the television? Need another drink? Its on the house!

Kassadin stared down at the meal. He realized he had never ate with someone since… since when again?

He had forgotten.

He started by cutting up the meat into small bite-sized chunks, and removing his visor completely, he took a fork in one hand and held the visor in the other. The feel of cool air on his face was a relief. Taking one small chunk, Kassadin popped it in his mouth and covered it with his visor. Chewing he looked back to Ahri, who stared at him with curiosity.

"So that's the man behind the mask?" She asked.

Swallowing, Kassadin replied. "Nothing much."

"Why do you wear it then? Its normal. It just has a little crack or something, on your cheek. Why hide it?"

"Its nothing." Kassadin avoided.

"Tell meee~"

"I'd rather not…" Kassadin said in a tired tone. "Its complicated."

Ahri nodded slightly. "I feel you. I still have these darn tails."

"They're nice." Kassadin said without thinking, bringing another hunk of meat up to his lips.

"Yeah, but not the stuff that comes with them." Ahri reminded him. "They remind me, and everyone else of so much… So much I've done."

Kassadin didn't say anything, instead mentally chastised himself. He had walked right into that one.

"I mean, you don't know that. All of the nice men I've stolen, all of the good hearts I've horded…. But I love it. I love this… empathy. It just hurts so much sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Kassadin tried. "I couldn't…"

"No. Don't get worked up." Ahri struggled to wipe the sadness from her face. "Its better now. What's done is done. What matters now is that I'm doing it right now… That I'm on a better path."

She glared at Kassadin in a victorious way.

"And _that's_ why I'm friends with Wukong." She said triumphantly, daring him to disagree.

"Fine..." Kassadin echoed, defeated. "I know things are only going to get better for you."

Ahri smiled. "A breakthrough!"

The rest of the dinner was a smooth one. Kassadin spoke of his chat with Irelia and Yi, while Ahri told Kassadin of good lookout points to see around the Placidium, if he ever found a girl who would like to take a "hike" with him. Or, you know, if you want to take a picture or read a book. Sure, yeah, that works too.

Soon, Kassadin realized it was time to go, standing up and paying the waiter.

"Sorry, Ahri, but I think its time for me to go." Kassadin finally said. "You be careful, now."

"Of course, Kass." Ahri joked, jumping up and pecking him slightly on the cheek. "If you're ever lonely in a quiet Ionian night…"

"Such a tease," Kassadin shook his head. "You're killing me here. Poor Wukong."

Ahri laughed. "I've never promised him anything, Kassadin. He hangs out with me and I never have to use any of my charm."

Kassadin guaffed. "Really? Ahri, he's telling you scar stories. He's smitten. The whole reason why I sat next to you. Don't lead him on so much."

Ahri shook her head. "I know Wu. He's not."

Kassadin pressed on. "Ahri, you're an expert on emotion. You specialize in desire… no offense. And you can't see that?"

"He's not in love with me, Kass." Ahri huffed. "You don't understand."

Kassadin shrugged. "Okay, fine. I shouldn't judge."

"No, you shouldn't" Ahri agreed in good humor as she stuck out her tongue at him. "Stay safe, handsome."

"See you." Kassadin replied as they parted ways. As he walked out into the dark night of Ionia, he decided to pay Zed a visit tomorrow morning. After that, Udyr.

So far, so good.

* * *

End Chapter 9

* * *

Poker face.

Apologies for the late post. Did this one without a beta reader so expect an grammatical error every third word or so.


	10. Philosophy and Physical Danger

Chapter 10

Varus watched the Void-Walker silently from a distance. The fool was putting his neck on the guillotine, and for that, Varus was furious. The pain that he would have to suffer, the amount of time he would lose, just to dispatch a simple _bookworm_ was unnatural to the Arrow of Retribution, an insult even. However, Malzahar's promise was too tempting and enticing to pass up. Varus would put up with the Prophet's errand, but only because the reward would finally give him tranquility.

So Varus had shadowed Kassadin the next morning, up out of The Placidium into the highlands. It was clear that the Void-Walker would attempt to seek out one of his allies. So, in the chilled deciduous forests of northern Ionia, the Void-Walker would perish. End of story.

Varus took his time as he searched for a ideal spot to let his arrow fly. After some quiet tracking, he found a smooth dip in the forest. Kneeling into the ditch, Varus found his target, notched his arrow, and slowly began to draw back his bow. Pain roared throughout his entire frame, pain the prophet and his strange creatures promised would soon become a memory.

He began to zero in on the Void-Walker, as the strange man weaved in and out of sight behind the trees that stood in between them, his head as small as an ant. His breathing slowed and deepened, and slowly, despite the incredible torment that threatened to tear Varus's body asunder, he relaxed.

"Heh."

Zed was suddenly there, and Varus nearly lost his grip of his arrow. Furious, he eased on his bow and hissed at the assassin.

"Zed, damn you. Be careful what you-"

"I have done your work for you. Kassadin will have no audience with me. Besides, I have no intention to listen to a wilted, pathetic creatine like him." The ninja offered casually, his filtered voice quiet in the windy forest.

Varus's face contorted in disgust. "How dare you invade my privacy." He spat silently, "That discussion at the Pit of Pallus was not meant for your ears."

"How foolish of you to believe in the concept of privacy, Varus." Zed answered with a tinge of gloat, "I thought, as allies, we should coordinate our actions."

"I wonder how Malzahar would respond if he knew of this treachery." Varus shot back.

"If it plagues at your conscious that much, Varus, then do it." Zed responded, "Draw back your bow and let fly."

Zed was testing him, Varus knew it. The damned warrior thought that he could not stomach and endure another draw of the bow. He was wrong.

Varus went through the motions once more, spotted his target again. The Void-Walker was farther away, walking almost out of sight. Varus would have to take the shot now. Without panic, Varus felt the wind, and let fly. The _twang_ of the bow was loud, and as he followed the arrow proudly as it barreled towards its target, perfect and inevitable, the strangest thing happened.

In a blurred moment, moments before the arrow found is mark, the Void-Walker turned in one fluid motion, all in one instant. Varus could not move, could not react, could not even think as in one moment, the Void-Walker saw him...

...and vanished.

Varus slammed his fist onto the earth, as Zed shrugged in surprise.

"Calm yourself. You act like a temperamental child."

"He got **away**!" Varus screamed, "All because _you _had to come in and interfere!"

"I doubt that is the real reason your arrow missed. Kassadin clearly has an advantage that you did not account for."

"Filth." Varus spat, unconvinced.

"Fret not. Next time he will not be so fortunate, I promise you that."

"How do you know." Varus sighed, doubtful.

Zed laughed in a tone that was devoid of humor. It was all he would give for a response.

* * *

Kassadin was still in a cold sweat, two hours later, as he approached the renowned School of Transcendentalism, one of the most famous schools throughout Valoran and its isles. He hoped Lee Sin would not be irritated that he would arrive with a cold sweat, but the circumstances were understandable.

It was clear to him that Zed did not appreciate his presence. He had cautiously walked up the cold forests of Northern Ionia, where it was said the Kinkou Order once resided. Instead of being greeted, he was nearly executed.

In a clear moment, when the noise had echoed just barely above the rustle of the forest, a surge of power that sent his mind ablaze with reactions. His body moved and his magic manifested, pulling Kassadin back from the seams of reality. Kassadin turned to see a black object rush up towards his face, just before he dissipated. It was black, and sharp. An arrow.

Clearly not the greeting he wanted.

So instead of visiting the Master of Shadows, after a while of rest and composure, Kassadin arrived at grand structure that housed the greatest philosophers and thinkers of Ionia. The grand, jade arches and clear windows boasted the Ionian morals of openness and serenity. All of the great minds of Runeterra were known to have taken or given courses within these walls… Ionian, Noxian, Demacian, it did not matter. Even the down-to-earth Zuanites and Piltoverians enrolled.

Kassadin never did. He never felt so small and out of his element. In an academic environment, no less. Gathering a deep breath, Kassadin walked into the large, yet silent lobby. At the desk, he inquired on Lee's location, and in another moment, he was walking down a sunlit corridor. The sun shown through the open windows where the Placidium outside. Stepping out into a balcony, Kassadin finally found the Blind Monk.

"Nice to see you, Void-Walker." Udyr said politely. "Soraka is just about to arrive."

"I didn't expect a crowd." Kassadin admitted, "I suppose this was your idea?"

"I thought you'd like it," Lee Sin said proudly. "If you're going to chat, why not have an audience?"

"Even better, now I have an opportunity sit in the School of Transcendentalism." Kassadin joked.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't try a class." Udyr said. "There's no harm in enrolling."

"My schedule is a bit full, I'm afraid." Kassadin admitted. "Still, as a scholar, it has always been a dream to lecture here, let alone take a course. Someday, definitely."

Udyr nodded in approval, as the door opened, ushering in Soraka, a member of the Board of the School of Transcendentalism.

"Hello, Lee Sin, Udyr, Kassadin." Soraka said warmly, bowing slightly to each of them. "I'm glad you took the time to gather here."

"Thank you for providing for us, Soraka." Lee replied "It's the perfect place for a discussion like this."

Kassadin was able to nod. "I'm lucky to have the chance." Inside, tension pulled at his insides. He had no idea what to talk about, and with three intellectual giants, he felt rather… simple.

"I think this is a wonderful time to thank you for your academic contributions." Lee started.

"Well, yes. I am quite proud of my publications. Yet, they are more focused on the physical sciences and archeology." Kassadin said in an embarrassed tone.

"The establishment is not limited to spiritual endeavours." Udyr responded. "I must say, the historical accounts of Icathian Syndrome are quite interesting."

"You've read them? What do you think?" Kassadin said, his interest piqued. This was something he could talk about.

"Well, as a person who has dealt with inner demons, I was perplexed." Udyr mused, "I have yet to come across a Primal Spirit that compels someone to inflict harm upon oneself, and in such a vicious manner."

"There are many theories." Kassadin replied. "Obviously, insanity is the popular and official conclusion. So Icathian Syndrome is still a myth, mind you."

"Though, this insanity is induced… is it not? All I had read were accounts, nothing else."

"Pardon me, but I am not well versed on this subject." Lee Sin questioned. "But you have my curiosity. Can you explain it?"

"It's medical myth." Soraka explained. "People driven to self-destrucive habits and various levels of mental distress. There is a belief that it is inducible and is a disease rather than a condition or disorder."

Lee Sin nodded thoughtfully. "Yet there is a lack of proof."

"Icathian Syndrome isn't rare. Its nonexistent." Udyr said. "The last possible instance was before the last Rune War."

"Everything is based on observational accounts, no professionals or biopsies involved." Kassadin agreed. "No studies, no tests, no physical data at all. It is debunked as paranoia or a variety of mental illness."

"However, you believe in it." Lee guessed.

"Yes." Kassadin nodded. "I'm sure Udyr will agree."

"I must admit, this… 'syndrome' is quite convincing." Udyr started. "Nearly all causes of this madness occurred below the Southern Barrier, or after the victims returned from their trips below the Southern Barrier. Nearly all of the victims had an interest in archeology, exploring, or seekers of Icathia. As a result, many of the victims were explorers and scholars… not your typical madmen."

"And as a result, you're trying to prevent people from traveling there." Soraka said.

"Well, someone has to do it." Kassadin said.

"Do you ever experience the syndrome?" Lee Sin asked.

"No. I guess I was lucky." Kassadin said. "But I tend to point to my condition as reason to why I am not affected."

"What of Malzahar?" Lee continued.

"Definitely." Kassadin laughed bitterly. "No, not him either, as much as I wished it. He's simply obsessed, controlled even. Not self-destructive."

"Then, the Void may not induce it." Soraka thought out loud.

Kassadin shook his head. "Two people does not make a study."

"Well, I'm glad we don't have to worry about such a condition. It surely is a fate to be feared." Soraka said, with Udyr grunting in agreement.

"Since we're discussing insanity, how about the upcoming Freljord/Ionia match?" Lee Sin humored, "The tabloids have frothing at the mouth about our roles for months!"

_That's convenient. _Kassadin wondered. _What is Udyr up to?_

"Of course you would bring that up with me here." Udyr chuckled, clapping Lee on the back. Lee smiled.

"Hey, there's no animosity here." Lee shot back coolly, "Such bureaucratic squabbles are insignificant to us."

"Although we are Ionian, we don't all get so obsessive about petty squabbles over ocean boundaries." Soraka said.

"Well, Freljord is quite united over this dispute, unfortunately." Udyr lectured. "It will be a hard fight for both Ionia and Freljord. With such high political stakes, I don't want to put myself at risk."

"So you'll abstain?" Soraka asked.

Udyr shrugged. "Most likely."

"I'm sorry you've been pestered for such a decision." Lee Sin consoled. "The council is aggressive nowadays."

"I'll survive, friends." Udyr chuckled. "Eventually, Ionia and Freljord will come to learn that they can't buy my loyalty."

"I don't understand…" Kassadin asked, a bit left behind in the discussion.

"Grants, Kassadin. That is why Soraka will be on the roster, as well as Lee Sin. We're philosophers and political figures, but money is still necessary. Both Ionia and Freljord want to provide for my Hirana Monestary."

"I see." Kassadin returned.

"Worse, I've heard the elders might unfairly tax me for my refusal to participate."

"Doomed to failure. Its an embarrassment, really." Lee Sin responded with a tinge of anger, "After your role during the Noxian occupation, they think they can treat you like this? I'm sure Karma will talk sense to them."

"Politics can be blinding." Soraka said, "We all know how ambitious Karma is."

"Indeed." Udyr agreed, "Power is always a double-edged sword. There is no exception. Let us hope Karma knows what she is getting into."

"Sadly, it is something most people fail to notice, until its too late" Lee Sin lamented, "Much like us, right Kassadin?"

"Aye," Kassadin said absentmindedly, thinking hard about Karma. "And we pay dearly."

"How can people be so arrogant?" Udyr questioned, "Is it simply our nature to foster such destructive ambition?"

"That is a question for Moralists, Noxus and Demacia." Lee joked. "But as they say, we learn to swim by watching others drown. In the end, our conscious is formed by observing trial and error events. Those who have not experienced the cost of recklessness are bound to be reckless."

"You'd think other champions would be more experienced." Soraka argued, "But most of them are mad for power."

"Its an inherent problem of the League System, of Runeterra in general." Lee responded, "So much animosity, mistrust, paranoia, all funneled into 'fair competition'."

"Idealism leads to action, action leads to resistance, resistance leads to conflict, and conflict leads to more radical idealists." Udyr added.

"And the power struggle intensifies." Kassadin lamented. "I agree, its bleak. The league matches only make action and resistance easier, more visible, more commercial."

"Next thing you'll know, it'll become a sport." Lee said glumly.

"Impossible." Soraka huffed. "I know the summoners can be competitive, but I doubt they think of it like that."

"They already have rankings." Kassadin replied, "And their LCS."

"That 'ELO' " Udyr said curiously, "What does that even mean? I doubt its accurate."

Kassadin said. "I'm not the one who made it. I can't judge."

"Neither should I." Udyr admitted. "Yet the summoners just beg for criticism. They have all of Runeterra on their fingertips, and they dwaddle and abuse power like children."

"I disagree." Lee Sin stated, "Although there are many summoners acting sup-par, the council and the rest of the summoners are very, very serious…"

"Is that a good thing?" Soraka asked Lee. Lee shrugged.

"Remember the Journal of Justice." Kassadin answered. "It is hard to tell, but we must not treat summoners lightly… they hold a lot of influence and have shown to be able to use it ruthlessly. Whatever their agenda is, it will influence all of Runeterra, surely."

"At a time like this, us Champions must remain informed, aware, and united, lest our city-states suffer the consequences of the Institute of War's meddling." Udyr agreed. "We cannot forget their power. There is a reason they have not shown their hand."

"Hard to do, considering the history between our city states and other champions aren't so rosy." Lee said. "Divide and conquer."

A brief moment of glum realization invaded the space. Radicalization. Commercialization of conflict. Divide and Conquer. Kassadin thought hard on how to bring this up, but Soraka already jumped in.

"Well, this is a wonderful deviation from our typical meetings." She said happily. "Politics instead of Philosophy? "

"I've enjoyed it." Udyr responded enthusiastically, "Talking about physical matters can be so fresh after constantly discussing philosophical and metaphysical topics."

"Indeed, it is never a bad decision to test the boarders of one's knowledge. "Lee Sin said. "Still, I feel bad that Kassadin missed out."

"Missed out?" Kassadin asked.

"Well, these are things you already know." Lee lamented. "A discussion on transcendence and postulates on the post-modern philosophies of Muñol and Kiv would have been much more rewarding for you."

"Well, we have reserved this place for an hour." Soraka said, "We should have just enough time to touch on that."

"I'd prefer if we speak on the classic verses, not the existentialist ones. But I'm sure Kassadin enjoys existentialism more." Udyr stated.

"_B͢akn̶ìlv͘o̸'͘kąhl̸"_ Kassadin breathed, an ancient lament that I decline to translate for the sake of the reader.

"Hm?" Lee asked to Kassadin's dismay. _Curse that monk's enhanced senses!_

"Its an old saying I know." Kassadin dodged, "Please, don't bother yourselves. I get lost in philosophy easily."

"Get lost?!" Soraka huffed. "Kassadin, we're all greatly learned philosophers. We're not going to just leave you in the dust."

"Philosophy is a quest for answers, like any other science." Udyr said. "Like anything else, you start with a question and go from there. You can't just start a building at the tenth floor. You'll be the foreman, Kassadin. Learning rudimentary philosophy is simple. Take Muñol and Skiv…"

* * *

One migrane later, Kassadin stumbled towards the exit. Lee and the others proudly concluded that Kassadin could now dictate Muñol and Skiv's postulates like no equal. It was an achievement, Kassadin assumed, but his head still hurt.

Near the entrance hall, Kassadin saw a cloack of a summoner approach him from the side.

"Yes."

"Mr. Kassadin, sir. My name is Prin. I'm a huge fan. I've recently joined the Preservers."

"Well, Prin, I'm glad to see you." Kassadin said warmly as he shook the summoner's hand.

"Same here! You're the real deal."

"So… why Ionia? Shouldn't you be at the Institute?"

"I'm a graduated summoner, focusing on psychology and medicinal practices. I'll be at the Piltover General Hospital to finish my doctor's license. I just finished a course here at the School of Transcendentalism."

"Well, congratulations." Kassadin said, "How far are you with your license?"

"Oh, I've done 9 of the 12 months of residency. Then I'll be a free-lance, certified MD!" Prin said proudly. "Also, I'm here on Preserver matters as well."

"Fill me in."

Prin looked around, then quietly: "Word is that Malzahar boarded an Ionian Ship bound to the northern shore of Freljord."

Kassadin nodded, deep in thought. Piltover, to Ionia, to Freljord… Nothing South of the Barrier...

...What was Malzahar up to?

"That is certainly interesting, Prin. Thanks so much for the information."

Prin grinned. "Of course. Glad to help!"

"What do you want to specialize in?"

"I just took a course on chemical neurology and how meditation can effect brain chemistry."

"So a brain surgeon? Got your hands full, don't you?"

"Gotta stay busy somehow! See you!"

"Same." Kassadin replied, walking to the exit.

As Kassadin left into the mid-day Ionian Sun, he felt his stomach growl. First he'd get lunch then report back to Karma. Then, Piltover and the Demacian/Noxus match. Kassadin decided he didn't want to waste any more time on Ionians and their dangerous political games. The encounter in the forest was lesson enough, and he'd visited enough people to satisfy Karma's appetite.

_Things were looking so good. _Kassadin thought glumly, staring out at the clear, bright Ionian peaks, feeling exposed and unaware of the enemies that wanted him dead. It was a pity that things never stayed that way. Kassadin marched forward, bracing himself for the coming confrontation. Malzahar had been busy. Piltover, Ionia, Freljord. Zuan and Noxus were likely as well. The arrow in the forest was possibly sent by Varus, or Zed. But for what reason? Definitely Malzahar.

He wasn't the only one advancing his agenda.

* * *

End Chapter 10

* * *

Double digits everyone! Thanks to everyone reading this up to now, feel free to gimme a response and send me some pointers!


	11. A Warm Farewell, A Dark Conversation

Chapter 11

Kassadin walked through Karma's terrace garden once more, entering the villa from the side. One last talk, to fill his Ionian comrade on his views of the Ionian politics. Entering the living room, he was surprised by the fact that the Ionian duchess was rather…

…Informal?

"Oh! One minute, Kassadin. I have a dinner with one of the elders, so a shower was a must."

"Of course." Kassadin stumbled. Yes, he was the one entering abruptly, 10 minutes early, but did she really have to present herself with a mere bathroom robe?

"It is, uh, quite a busy life, being duchess. My apologies." He managed.

"I chose it, don't feel so shamed, Kass." Karma said as she smoothly entered her dressing room. "Please, you can fill me in from there."

_Why the hell isn't the dressing room next to the shower?! _Kassadin thought. "I like Yi the most. Very reasonable, very friendly. Wukong is a great person and always a pleasure to see. No problems there."

"Yes, Yi is a sane one." Karma responded, urging Kassadin to continue.

"Next, Irelia. She's conflicted. Did you hear that she wants to command her own army?"

"No, but I'm not surprised."

"Well, she does have a urge to strike back at Noxus, and others. However, I commemorate her for her restraint. I think you shouldn't have any problems from her, as long as you treat her as an equal. Remind her that you also were there at the Great Stand of the Placidium, and she will be much more sensible."

"Alright, onto the rest." Karma said as she rejoined Kassadin , wearing a silk robe that covered a simple shirt and some linen shorts. Kassadin could see the shower on her, the wet heat sticking to her neck, the humidity still clinging to her skin. He prayed Ahri's magic had left him completely, as he couldn't help but see a bead of sweat trickle down her chest...

"I discarded Zed." Kassadin admitted, sitting down and looking away from Karma's appearance. "He was... not friendly."

"What a surprise." Karma said sarcastically, "Exactly how did he act?"

Kassadin decided not to stress Karma out with the details. "He gave me a clear message that my presence was unwanted."

Karma nodded, her eyes sharp and serious. However, she did not press any further.

"On a lighter note, Ahri was very helpful."

"…" Karma's eyes told him enough.

"What? No no. She is very considerate, contrary to what I've heard."

"Whatever you say." Karma teased.

"Then Lee, Soraka and Udyr, all at once." Kassadin said, ignoring Karma's gloat.

"Really?" Karma said, interest in her eyes.

"Yeah," Kassadin sighed. "Lee thought it was a nice surprise."

"Lee has a tendency to surprise people. Please, what have you learned about them. Especially Udyr."

Kassadin saw Karma shift forward, hungry for information.

"Well, they all hold the same attitude. Ambivalence. Even Lee and Soraka, although they are angry about how they are being financially hounded."

"Yes. I know of it. I broke our unanimous voting record this month." Karma said sadly. "I'm sure I'll be able to talk sense to them before the next meeting. At least, I hope."

"Unanimous?" Kassadin asked skeptically. "Really?"

Karma giggled. Or was it a snicker. In this situation, Kassadin felt like he was overanalyzing everything… or not overanalyzing enough? He swore he was perspiring, much like the one bead of water trickling down Karma's long, slender legs as she lay down on the couch so elegantly… Stop it you fool she's talking!

"You ought to read more about our politics Kassadin. Our process of preparing elders is very thorough, especially through the Trial of Humility. As a result of the Distinction and the tests it poses, our elders know how to compromise and give into logic and order. Thus the council rarely is split and always finds common ground."

"A strange phenomenon."

"Not common, I agree. Well? Any more?"

"Not the Kinkou Order, or Syndra. Both aren't very social and I didn't want to waste my time angering them."

"Varus?"

"The same." Kassadin concluded, once again omitting his thoughts about the arrow.

"It a shame you couldn't see all of the residents, but your insight into Udyr and his friends helps me greatly. I'll do what I can to help their situation with the elders. Its sad that they didn't approach me about their concerns."

"They may have assumed the decision was unanimous." Kassadin answered smoothly.

Karma laughed, flashing her white teeth, to Kassadin's fury. "I guess so. Sometimes a good track record doesn't help."

"I'm sure you manage." Kassadin said, as he shrugged nonchalantly as he stood up, "Now, I'll be off to Piltover. Janna has a charity I want to attend."

"So soon, Kass?" Karma sighed standing up with him. "There's much more to Ionia than just the Placidium."

"I know," Kassadin admitted, "The Astral Grove, the Lotus Garden... I'll be sure to return."

"And be sure to return soon." Karma said happily, approaching the Void-Walker. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she gave him two pecks, on each cheek.

As she withdrew, Kassadin swiftly consulted his options. Karma usually did this, a tradition of her tribe. What did he do in response? Crap, his memory was coming up short. What to do then? Over-react? Back off and ignore? Did she feel the heat of his blush, because he sure did. Why was he blushing! Wait, don't stare in her eyes, that would be to awkward! Or inviting! Or!

In desperation, Kassadin reached deep down within him. Just go with the flow.

"Of course, Karma." Kassadin said, as he brushed back her hair from her forehead, cupping the back of her head. Pushing forward, he rested his mind to hers, an sign of trust, back when Kassadin still had his parents. "You will be the first to know of my arrival. Take care, good duchess."

"See you?" Karma said in a dazed manner.

A moment later Kassadin was kicking the side of a moor on the Ionian docks in the port of Celista. Did he actually do that? God her voice! What does she think of that, oh gods please don't make her interpret such an unromantic gesture but she totally did think it as romantic and good lord her voice she wanted oh NOOOOooo it was completely benign oh why did she have to be half-naked when he saw her why why WHY did she have to be so darn SEXY its not his fault for making such a move what if she WANTED him to make such a move oh gods oh man what to do what to do I should have tried to nonono I need to go to Piltover but but but but she was so HOOOOOOOOOOOT!

After such a long period of celibacy, such things can happen to a man. Truly, Kassadin was a tortured soul of great magnitude.

* * *

Karma looked up, blinking. He was gone. One moment he was knocking heads with her, and he was gone in the next second.

"Probably some sort of tradition." Karma thought, laughing at the scene just a moment ago. Absentmindedly, her right hand traced through her slick hair, following the path Kassadin's hand had made.

_"Did he really need to show up 10 minutes early?" _Karma mused suspiciously. She decided to let the curiosity ebb, the embarrassment fade. He might have misinterpreted her embrace. She still remembered how his muscles tensed…

…Ah well. Dinner to attend to.

….

Still...

…Quite a gentleman.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malzahar kneeled within the Institue of War.

"Master. I have returned from Freljord."

The monstrosity known as Cho'gath cocked his head towards the feeble human, acknowledging his presence.

"A͢n͡d̸?̸"

"I have been successful. Our allies have made their allegences clear and final."

"Exce̵ll̕ent… Of͢ course,҉ I am ̡awa̷r̛e t͟h̕a̷ţ ̴Kassad͢in̷ ̵has j̷o͜ur͜ņéy͘e͢d to͟ Ion̸ia͟,̕ and i̛n̢qu̢i͢red ̵on y͠o̴ur̨ pŗés͞en̴c͟e t͠h̷ere̴. Yo̸u ͞we͏re ̛sp̨ott͞ed́.̨"

Malzahar bowed deeper. "I beg-"

"Ańd͡ **_T̶H͝E͠N̨_**, ̨I ͟h͠eard͏ th͟a҉ţ y̡o̵u ̢o̢rdereḑ Va͞ru͡s ͟t̛o _**K͟ILĻ**_ h̵i̕m.͜"

Malzahar shrunk, fearful of the tone of the VoidBorn's strange voice. "Master, I wa-"

"NO. ͘Ỳou̡ d̡isobey͝e̢d͏ m̵e͡.̕ Kass͞a̴din is on͘e ̴of͟ **US** ͟an̢d̢ ̸yǫu͘ ̀t͟ried͠ ̀t̷o ͟ha̴ve͝ him ̛m̀u̸rd̛er͡ed̸. C̴on͝side̴r̵ y͘o͘ur͡s̵e͞l̷f bl̵e͠s͡sed ͏th͢a͜t͢ Kas͟s͠ad̸in ̧w͢as̸ ́a͞b͢le͢ ̢to͢ av͏oid ͟V͘aru̧s̴'̢s͞ ar͘r͢ow҉.͏ ͝N̨o ҉v͜i̴ơl̶ȩnce ͞o͢r i͝nj͏u͞ry i̸s̴ ͝to e҉v͡e͞ry ͢cŗoss Ka̢s͠sad̷i҉n͏ ͞a̷g͝ai̧n, _**D҉O̕ ̀̕I MA̸̴̢KE͜͞ M͟YSE̛҉L҉̕F̸̷̛ ̢͘C̶͘L̡̛E͝͡A͘͝R͠?̷͟͜!**_"

"You have...But he..." Malzahar did not know whether to speak or stay silent. "He is against you, Void-Born."

"K̛a͏ss͝a͘d̕in ͟i̷s̷ ͡bu͢t ̨a ͝m̶a̡n̸ f͟l̷ai̷l͞ìng íņ ̀t͢he͏ d͠a͟rk͡, ́id͠i͘ot͏. Ev͝en ͟i҉f̶ ̵h͘e̢ g̕ȩts ͢a͡ h̴int͠ ͞o̢f̡ w̸h҉at is ͞oc͞c̶ưr͟r͢in͞g in ̴Io̡n͢i̧a,͘ he ҉i͜s bl̸in̨d͠ t͢o o̧ưr͝ ̸ac̛t́ivities̵ el̶se͝w҉h̕e͠r̛e.""

"Why not sabotage him?" Malzahar asked, still shivering, his voice a wimper.

"Why stri̛ke͡, ̀ug̸l̡y o͏ne,͝ w̨hen̛ t̛hinǵs͟ a͠r̷e͠ p͝r̢o͜gr̵e̵ss̵i̧ng ͘so ̢smo̵oth͟l͠y͘?" Cho'Gath spat. "A͟t͜ ͝th͟i͞s pace̷,͞ w̛e͝ ha͞v͏e no̴thìng ҉to ̛fear. L̡et ̵us ͠noţ ͟g̴iv̴e ͏Kaśsa͠d́iņ a͜ sen̢s͠e ͡of̴ ̧d͜ire͜c̴ti͡on to̵ ̢where͏ ̡his ̴foe̵ ͞is.͜"

"Bu-"

"H̢on͠e͞stly,̕ ḿa͢mma͘l, your̡ e͞aǵer̸nes̶s t͏o̵ ̀h̕urt ͘Ka͠s͘sa̛d̷in is̢ ̵iŕr̕it̷at͡iǹg͞ ̸m͢e ͡b͝eyǫn̴d ̢lim̴i̵t.͝ ̧H̴e͟ i͡ş ̵k͜in̕,̶ af̛te̛r͜ ͏a̴l͢l̀.̵"

"He is a traitor!"

"**Y̵ou̸** ́a͟re̴ a ͞h͡u͝m͟a҉n̸.͠...He͏ ͠si͘m̢pl̛y̧ l͝a͟cks̕ pe̷rs̨p͟ective. ͞I͝n̷ d̵ue ͟tim͏e̸ he̴'lĺ ͜re̴le̵n͘t."

"Void-Born. I beg you!" Malzahar whispered, courage almost spent. "Kassadin has been conversing with Karma and other Ionian champions. He has allies in Piltover, from the Caitlyn to Jayce! He is gathering influence and no matter how small, he endangers our plans! I only... I..."

Cho'Gath's dark eyes glittered. Malzahar stared at the ground. The voices were screaming within the confines of his skull, furious at him, condemning him, _tormenting _him. He had done the Void wrong. He was guilty guilty _guilty.__  
_

Cho'Gath spoke.

"Wor҉rie̴d͡ ̡ab͞o̶ut͢ Kasşa͘di͞n'̛s̀ ̸l̵íttl̢e͜ ҉ban͠d ̡of f̢rie͞n͢dship? _**Pa̧h̢**..._. ̸**F͞in͜e͠**.͜ ͟Fr͠o͏m ͞Ka͝s̵sad҉i͝n͟'s͠ positi̷o̡ņ,͢ ̡I'̢ll̢ ͟w͏a͏ger ḩę'̛ll͏ stop̀ i̸n merr̴y P͢i͞l̕tover͢. Att͏e̶n̵d ͟Jąnna͜'s ҉fęstiv҉a͡l̕.͞ A͘ ͝sentime͠nt͞a̵l̵ ̵dec̕isi̕o̸n, ̕t̨o ̴walk̶ ̛an̕d͘ cha̕t̨ ͡am͏o̴ńg͏st ͝hįs ne͝w-f͝ou͏n̢d͠ ̀f̧riends̵.̀ Yo͝u͜ k͟now͠ ͢ẁha̢t to ͡do,̛ Ma̧l͢zaha͝r͢."

Malzahar looked, surprise in his mind. "A-...Anything else, master?"

Cho'gath's face contorted slightly, as if he was grinning. "Nothi͝n̴g l҉ethaĺ.̶ ̵L͠èt͡ ̵t̀he̸ m͞a͡d͝nes̴s ͏sén͜d t̴he me̷s͏s͟a̶g͢e. ͠Wa̧l҉k ͟wi͢th K͟a̸ss͞a͟d͡in͜,͏ an͜d͏ t͟h͞i͠s͘ ̨is ͞y̨o̡ųr f͘at̕e̴.̢"

Malzahar bowed, his mind clear and his strength flowing back into his limbs. "As you wish, Void-born."

* * *

End Chapter 11

* * *

I always try to present Malzahar as a servant to the Void, broken mentally to the point where he's literally living off of their approval. Sure he's full of admiration and is certain in the Void's arrival, but there is still a deep fear that the Void used to control Malzahar in the first place.

Cho'Gath seems like the brains of the Void, and no other void monsters have appeared...

_Yet._

Get ready! (In about 45 more chapters you might see Koggles!)

And also, do you like how I corrupt the words that Void-Borns say? I think it gives character and really helps you get a sense to how they talk... But then again it kinda messes with how you can read... (Feedback plz!)


	12. Carnival

Chapter 12

Kassadin woke up to an alarm clock. Sleeping in Piltover was a unique experience, since the hotels were so complex and accommodating. In Demacia, you lived in a much more homely, wooden inn, and would eat with your hosts. In Noxus, you could live in a mansion in one night and sleep in an ally on the next. Brandle city was cramped, Bilgewater always had perfect beachfront property, and Freljord was an assortment of hovels and thick tents. Ionia was a farm or a simple room with a simple bed. Zuan was… well, Zuan.

Piltover was so unlike these extremes. A bed, a shower, two chairs, a table, a modern icebox called a "refrigerator" with various tempting accommodations (which Kassadin wisely ignored), a stove, a cabinet, the strange device called a microwave, and a closet.

Not too lavish, yet not too frugal, perfectly practical in every way. Kassadin liked that, staring out of the window as he slightly moved the blinds, seeing the flat lands of Piltover stretch onto the horizon. 1:00 AM DST flashed from the neon clock display.

Receding into the shade of his room, Kassadin dressed quickly, tidied the room to the best of his ability to help the cleaners, then exited into the hallway. A short elevator ride later, Kassadin strolled into the lobby and walked out of the open doors as the early-day ushers and employees ogled from a distance.

Kassadin was quite nervous, to his surprise. He would be attending a charity organized by Janna, and although he took part in League matches and watched all over Runeterra by countless people, the fact of having the crowd in shouting distance was unnerving to him. It revolved around the education of children from the pre-school to the high school level. Piltover had a powerful public school system, but its reach was a bit short compared to Demacia or Ionian education. Janna intended to end that and catapult Piltover to the front of the rankings.

The fundraiser was going to take form of a carnival in the Piltover Commons. Apparently, a number of champions had pledged to take part. Kassadin had no idea what his role would be, but he considered himself prepared for anything.

The Piltover Commons was the quad of the city, the pride of the town. A large, long stretch of grass that spread out before the city hall. Janna told Kassadin that thanks to the Hyperloop systems, nearly all of Piltover had the opportunity to attend, and as a result, an army of people stood ready with a massive swath of activities.

After a blazingly short trip in a hyperloop, Kassadin walked onto the commons, taking in the scope of Janna's organization. Yes, Tailwind© was a strong nonprofit, but Kassadin didn't know it was this big.

After getting lost in the crowd busy setting up various attractions, Kassadin finally found the lady herself.

"Hey! Janna!" He called out, vying for her attention with the noise of the carnival.

"Kassadin! I'm so glad you're here! And so early, too." Janna responded happily, finding him with her eyes.

"Well, I want some time to help out."

"Just being here is enough, but if you're willing, I'd hope you'd be able to give a little talk."

Kassadin shrugged. "Sure, ah, to the whole crowd?" Not something he expected, or had prepared for.

"Oh, no." Janna chuckled, noticing Kassadin's look. "Not the entire carnival, just to our high-level donors."

"Ah." Kassadin heard himself say. "Not to everyone, just the very important ones."

"Exactly." Janna said proudly "Of course, completely optional."

Don't worry, Janna, I'd love to give a little speech." Kassadin replied. "Just… not now, right?"

"Naturally. Here's the schedule." Janna said, handing him a lacquered flyer. Kassadin glanced through it, spying the section where his name showed up.

Donors Lunch - 11:30 am:

Speakers - 12:45 pm

-Prof. Cecil Hiemerdinger, PHD

-Kassadin, PHD

-Ezreal, Grandmaster Explorer

-Luxanna Crownguard

"… of course, It would be even better if you could stay and talk with the donors as well."

"I can try. Just curious… How did Luxanna get on here?"

"I believe she's taken a liking to Piltover. I've heard she may even get a post here as the principal Demacian Consul."

"Interesting." Kassadin mused. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go get lost in all of the merrymaking."

"Of course! I'm sure you'll love it!" Janna proudly. "I've spent a whole year preparing this with Tailwind© event."

"I hope you'll make it a tradition. Its very... grand." Kassadin complimented, catching the glimmer in Janna's eyes.

"Great minds think alike." Janna agreed, as she turned to a manager of sorts who had been seeking her attention.

Kassadin turned and walked off, in about 15 minutes, the carnival would begin. Enough time for first dibs on the Bumper cars.

Hey, one's gotta live a little.

* * *

Meanwhile, four impatient souls sat in a café at the edge of the Commons. At one glance, one would see nothing special about these people. Clad in jeans and simple shirts, two drinking coffee, one sipping tea and a single expresso maniac, they were paid no more than one second of anyone's time.

"I saw him," the expresso drinker said quietly. "He was so fuckin' purple, man."

"Quiet, Flynt." One of the coffee drinkers said in a hushed, irritated tone.

"Carla, relax." The dark-haired man said as he sipped his coffee. "Leader, since we've made contact, what are we to do?"

The bald man lazily dabbed his tea-bag. "The carnival is too crowded, too visible. We require an easier setup, more cover. We'll wait until night-time, as planned. Until then, try to keep your excitement to yourself. Immerse yourselves in the carnival, and keep an eye on his were-abouts. We will meet at the second point at 3 pm and begin preparations."

"Praise to the messiah." Flynt whispered. The others repeated him.

They left a generous tip.

* * *

Just as Kasadin hopped off of his bumper car, a single note echoed throughout the commons, signifying the start of the carnival.

"The cars work, I guess!" Kassadin said to the operators as they also hopped out of their own bumper cars.

"Great, thanks for helpin', Kass." One of the men said. "Not a moment too soon, right?"

"Yeah. Have a good carnival!"

"Don't get trampled, now!" Another operator called out.

Walking in the open would be troublesome, so Kassadin weaved behind the exhibits. Children, teenagers and adults slowly took up spots in all of the attractions. He could already see people pointing him out with nudges and whispers. Being a champion didn't irritate Kassadin much, only if he was able to distract himself from all the attention.

Unfortunately, Kassadin's distraction came in a form of a hidden wire. In a moment, he stumbled downward to the ground. He caught himself, standing upright in embarrassment, Kassadin decided to follow the wire and give its owner a lesson. He followed it straight to the source, right into someone very familiar.

"Jayce, you gotta do something about the wires."

"No can do, Kass. All of these devices need to be up and running." Jayce replied." What, didja trip on one?"

"Mh." Kassadin dodged." So… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm showing off the cool stuff about our new power supply," Jayce lectured "Like my hammer, this apparatus can set off some cool electrical theatrics. 'Course, for the kids, there are some hands-on transistor work they can mess around with. Harmless really."

"That's cool" Kassadin said as he spotted a kid who had a new hairdo that rivaled Heimerdinger's Blast Zone look. He pulled out his lacquered card of the carnival activities. "You have any suggestions?"

"Oh, well…" Jayce said, scratching his head. "Most of the carnival is pretty tame, but Vi's got a paintball course _here_, and Heim has some chemistry kits over _here._ Morgana's here with a Sinful Succulence© booth _here_, if you like her cooking."

"Cool." Kassadin said. "Paintball seems fun."

"Sure is. I'm gonna stop by there in a bit." Jayce said.

"Really?"

"Uh, sure! Hey, maybe you and I can corner the competition!"

"Sounds fun… but don't you have to keep this place... orderly?" Kassadin said as another distinct _ZAP_ occurred.

"Yeah, I've got some buds… some interns who can look after the generator and stuff."

"Alrig-" Kassadin stumbled as his foot caught on another wire. "K̵͓i͈̭̦̳͔͘f̺̳́_!_ Damn wires."

"Heh, its not to hard, Kass."

"Why can't you just bundle them all up..." Kassadin muttered back. "Make one single wire that has multiple outlets… Anything but 3400 thousand wires on the ground!"

Jayce paused for a moment, scratching his chin, deep in thought. "You know…. I've never thought of that."

* * *

End Chapter 12

* * *

Yes, the horrifying event of paintball is upon us.

Oh gods the tension. Oh lord the suspense. This plot is really going places... lol.

Don't worry, we'll be fighting Noxus soon enough...Soon.


	13. Paintball

Chapter 13

A while later, Jayce and Kassadin stood talking to Vi. The course was large, with a "house" situated in the middle of a pseudo-battlefield. On one side were multiple walls meant for standoffs and firefights, while on the other a gnarled maze provided secret detours and flanking opportunities. The spunky gal's eyes flashed dangerously when Jayce explained their intent.

"So you guys wanna play?" Vi drawled in a nonchalant manner, "Well, I think this is great idea. Tell ya what. You win, you can stay in the field with your buds and take challengers, King-of-the-Hill style."

"Sweet." Jayce said." But aren't you worried Kass and I will be too dominating?"

"I hope so. You two are champions after all." Vi shot back coolly. "Jump into these suits before you play, unless you want to buy new clothes. Or you can change in the port-o-potty, if you can't stand running in layers."

Kassadin and Jayce were soon geared up along with three brave souls who wanted to team up with their favorite champs. Kassadin's loose shirt was torn by his spikes, but Vi said she'd foot the bill. Still, he kept his helmet on and switched out his "dress" for some work slacks. Vi quickly briefed them over the rules of the field, then signaled the all clear. Nodding confidently, Jayce and his teammates took their pre-match positions. Before the game began, Vi caught Jayce by the shoulder.

"Lets make this interesting. If you guys are able to go undefeated for 20 rounds, you and your team gets a prize."

"Make it thirty." Jayce smirked arrogantly. Kassadin rolled his eyes, though nobody could tell behind the visor.

Vi momentarily sized Jayce up. "25, but I think you're killing your odds, Jdog." She said giving him a playful sock on the shoulder. "Up an at'em, boys! May the best team win!"

* * *

Crouching behind a plastic barrier as pellets bounced and splatted off it, Kassadin took the moment to give Jayce some sage advice.

"Jayce, I think you gotta tone down with the macho around Vi."

"I got one!" Jayce shouted triumphantly, "Man, I never knew paintball was so fun!"

"I thought you…" Kassadin started, before groaning. "Jayce, seriously, stop showing off around Vi."

"Wha- Showing off?" Jayce feigned suprised as he ducked down to avoid a salvo of orange bullets." That's ridiculous! By the way, lay down some covering fire towards the left corner?"

"Sure." Kassadin said, waiting a moment before popping out of cover slightly and firing a barrage of paintballs. At the same time, Jayce dived towards cover in front of Kassadin's position. Kassadin motioned to his teammates to give him some cover fire as well. Soon, settling down next to Jayce again as paintballs rattled around them, Kassadin tried again.

"You are always trying to show off around her, man. The whole reward thing is up in your head."

"14 more matches to win, and no, I don't act differently around her."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Kassadin sighed. "Okay then."

Game 12

In this match, the enemy team made a mad dash to the middle and attempted to hold the plastic house. Kassadin and one teammate drew fire from one side of the house while Jayce flanked with the rest of the team.

* * *

Game 16

Classic stand-off. People were picked off slowly, but eventually Jayce and one other outnumbered and overwhelmed the remaining enemy combatant.

Game 17

A run and gun tactic was implemented by the challengers. It was effective at cleaning out most of Kassadin's team at the very start, but they lost their entire team as a result.

Game 19

Kassadin won this one. After a quick and chaotic firefight, Kassadin and one other opponent remained in a cat and mouse situation. After some quiet prowling, Kassadin was able to surprise his foe from the side.

"Bullshit! You Riftwalked!" The sore loser yelled as he stood with paint on his shirt.

"No, I didn-"

"_Bull**shit**_, man. You're such cheeps. Stop ruinin' the game for everyone!" The bad sport yelled as he stalked off the field.

Kassadin stole a glance at the bleachers. Yes, the observers were cheering and recording and there were even some girls with the words J-A-Y-C-E-! painted on their stomachs, but he could also feel the grim nervousness of their future adversaries. It was true, they were holding the field a bit too tightly. Where was the fun in that?

"Six more games and we're out" Jayce said happily. "Don't sweat it."

"Yeah! Lets do it!" One of their teammates cheered.

Kassadin nodded. Six more games wouldn't hurt.

Game 21

A paintball drilled right into Kassadin's visor as he dived for cover. The game was won but his visor had to be switched out.

Game 24

An "oh crap!" moment occurred when Kassadin turned a corner right into someone on the enemy team. Both pegged each other multiple times in a moment of panic fire. This time, the rest of the team carried Jayce and Kassadin, flanking the last pocket of resistance.

Game 25

With the whistle, Kassadin sprinted forward to his favorite starting point, the low neon green wall. Situated 30 yards from the house, and fifteen yards from the maze, it was great for covering fire and was safe from most angles. The popping of fire-arms could already be heard. Looking to his right, he saw one of their teammates stand up with arms to the sky, and walk off towards the out-zone without interfering with the match.

Kassadin spied during his sprint that two people had ducked behind the triangle barrier by the house. They could either move to the maze or the fortified structure. Stealing a quick glance, Kassadin turned to his teammate on the right and motioned for him to advance on the house. As planned, Kassadin started to lay cover fire towards the triangle barrier, just as the teammate bolted towards the wall of empty home. Surprisingly, paintballs exploded around his teammate as he slammed into the wall, while Kassadin ducked just as the barrage reached his position.

Kassadin gritted his teeth and shook his head. Bad decision. Apparently there was another group that had their sights on Kassadin and his teammate, one that Kassadin did not see. Now he and his teammate were both suppressed in dangerous conditions, unable to contribute to the match. Still, the element of surprise could give them the seconds of clearance they needed.

Kassadin glanced to find another teammate, but nobody was near. Kassadin scooted to the edge of the barrier, farthest from their opponents, to signal to his unlucky teammate who was still stuck on the wall of the house. He motioned for him to enter the house through the window. His partner responded as quickly and stealthily as he could. At least in the house he was safer and had windows to contribute to the fight.

The waiting game continued. Kassadin continued to lay down covering fire towards the enemy condition, sometimes with just using both hands extended above the barrier, finger pressed down on the trigger. Sure, it was uncouth, lazy, unprofessional and ultimately ineffective, but it was at least _something_. Vi was probably snickering in the stands.

After a small period of wasting ammunition, Kassadin decided to dive towards the maze. Since his teammate was effectively out of range, flanking via the maze was the only opportunity Kassadin had to get a better firing angle on their opponents.

Counting to 8, Kassadin bolted out of his cover and dived towards the opening of the labriynth. Popping noises was all Kassadin could hear as he dashed towards the entrance. Righting himself against the wall, gripping his paintball gun, he charged into the cluttred, tall walls of the makeup maze. Halfway through, Kassadin encountered his foe, who apparently had the same idea as he did. Stumbling downwards, Kassadin fired as he fell, paintballs flying where his chest used to be. The foe dropped his arm sadly as he stared at the paint splattered across his pants. Kassadin moved on past the casualty and continued to move through the maze, but before he exited, the fog horn sounded, signaling the end of the match.

Celebrating internally, Kassadin exited the maze and the field, regrouping with his teammates. Walking to the exit, Kassadin and Jayce ran into the Enforcer.

"Well done, guys. I must admit, I'm surprised you got this far." Vi commented.

"Well" Kassadin started, "We got pretty luc-"

"Of course we'd last this long," Jayce cut in proudly. "We're League Champions!"

Vi smiled, producing 5 colorful cards. "Here are gift cards for Morg's sweet shop. You guys earned it."

Jayce laughed. "Gift cards? Is that i-"

Kassadin's nosed itched as he jabbed Jayce with his elbow. "That's great, Vi. I've heard _tons_ about Morgana's baking."

But his attempt to avoid a confrontation was in vain. Vi looked at Jayce, egging him on. "Really, Jayce? Well, if you want something better than these, you could win 5 more games, right?"

"I guess we will, right fellas?" Jayce said as he looked at his team. The team grinned and cheered in approval.

Kassadin shook his head, ever so slightly, at Jayce. _No. Jayce. Stop. Think._

Vi's eyes glittered with triumph. "All right then boys, good luck!"

As soon as Vi exited the field, Kassadin let loose.

"Jayce. What were you THINKING?"

What, you have a problem with winning 25 more times? Heck, you should be done before the don-"

"That's such a bait, Jayce! How could you not see that?"

Jayce rolled his eyes. "Bait? Kass, I think you're…"

"Hey guys! Vi here!" The enforcer said as she made her way up onto the podium, addressing the crowd. "I've been getting complaints about how two league champions and their team have selfishly hounded the paintball field. I don't know guys, 25 games seems pretty reasonable and fair, don't you?"

The crowd replied, trying to make up its mind. Eventually, it came out with a big, long…

**NOOoooooOOOo!**

"Oh, really? Sheesh, than we DO have a problem." Vi responded, playing along with the crowd. She paused for a moment, putting her hand on her chin, feigning thought. " Now, if I had any authority, I'd willingly get these guys outta your hair… but I'm small fry, guys… Gotta follow orders!"

"**AWwwwwwwwww**" The crowd replied, excitement fading

"…Yeah… I know. I guess you guys gotta figure it out yourselves…"

"Just a moment, Deputy." Caitlyn said, appearing out of nowhere on the podium. Kassadin moaned and put his head in his hands. Obviously Vi set this up the moment he and Jayce won their third match, the whole talk was rehearsed like some theme park stunt show.

"Sheriff!" Vi brightened up instantly, playing along and feigning surprise as the crowd roared with approval. "Gee, I didn't know you were here."

"What are they doing…." Jayce said weakly, but he already knew what was happening.

"Of course I'm here, Vi. It's a Sheriff's job to make sure things are fair and proper. Once I heard about some ruffians holding the paintball course hostage, I came here in a jiffy."

**CAITLYN! CAITLYN! CAITLYN!** The crowd chanted, sensing blood.

"So, I guess we'll go in and evict'em? Should I grab my gauntlets?"

"Sorry Vi, but we can't do _**that**._ It's a game, we can't arrest them for winning…."

The crowed sighed again.

"… Buuut, we could make them lose at their own game. And I've got 3 Piltover SWAT members who can get the job done. We just need one more member… So suit up!"

The cheers were deafening, and immediately the stands filled to the brim to cheer on Piltover's Finest. Caitlyn and Vi bounded off the stage to get prepared, and right before she disappeared, Vi flashed a sly grin toward Jayce. In any other situation, you'd grin back.

"Darn it Jayce." Kassadin groaned.

"I didn't know, alright?" Jayce cried, his face a pale mess.

"I'm scared…" One of their teammates said.

"I've never gotten a ticket before." Another whispered. "Not one. Why this?"

"Do we have a white piece of cloth? Maybe they'll let us surrender."

Kassadin shook his head. "Lets just give it our all. The crowd will love it."

"Yeah… Yeah… We can definitely take some of them out, at least. Lets show them what we're made of!" Jayce said, and the rest of the team gave on last cheer.

* * *

5 minutes later, Kassadin limped off the field to the roar of the crowd with about 5 separate places where the Piltover police tagged him, all at the same instant. Not a single person of Caitlyn's squad was hit.

As he struggled to get out of his gear, Vi joined them for one last gloat.

"Well boys, all good things gotta come to an end, right?" She said happily, clapping Jayce on the back. "Sometimes, its best if you just quit while you're ahead."

"Yeah…" Jayce muttered in reply.

"Awww, lighten up! The crowd loved it. Here!" Vi offered, producing the gift cards once more. "You guys earned it. Now we've got a bunch of participants thanks to your little show. Go enjoy the rest of the carnival!"

As Jayce glumly accepted the gift card, Vi turned her attention on Kassadin.

"And Kass, you're still up for the patrol, right?"

"Definitely, I'll meet you at the station at 7pm."

"Legit. Take it easy!"

* * *

A while later, after cooling down from the adrenaline of the paintball, Kassadin attended the Donor's lunch, talking to various faces that had supported Janna's foundation this year. Politicians with double chins, spectacled scientists and smug, pompous aristocrats all chatted to him about his works on archaeology and all things hex-tech. Kassadin had chosen to speak more about his history with Piltover's educational system, and how it originally introduced him to archaeology and precursor magic. He thought that the small talk was adequate to stress how important Janna's foundation was and personally, he was satisfied with his contribution. Yet as time passed, his itch returned. Was all of this a waste of time? How many people could have reached Shurima while he was off attending a fair? Probably none, but he couldn't help but think about checking…

"Nice talk, Void-Walker." A cool, arrogant voice cut into his train of thought. Refocusing, Kassadin noticed the Noxian standing there. Assassins and their sneaking, how did he not notice her in attendance?

"Good day, Ms. Du Couteau. I'm surprised that you chose to attend an event like this, let alone donate."

"I have reasons," Katarina answered nonchalantly, ignoring Kassadin's accidental belligerence, "Piltover and its industries are not ignored by _all_ of Noxus."

"Hm." Kassadin acknowledged, obviously aware that there was more than just charity that influenced her decision. Still, he was sensing an opportunity. He had plans for this champion in particular, and now she was here. Fate was surely on his side today. Extending the conversation would be smart. "How's the House?" He started, referring to the House of Du Couteau.

Katarina's eyes flickered slightly. "The house is fine, albeit missing some members, Kassadin. At an event like this I'm surprised you'd be so eager to talk politics."

Kassadin winced internally, he had put his foot in his mouth on that one. But he was no fool to Noxian politics. As long as the discussion was ongoing, a deal could be reached, and Katarina had tossed him a lifeline. Unfortunately, changing tone is probably the most ridiculous decision to make whilst bartering with a Noxian. He had to maintain his foolish animosity now and try to make it work.

Tall order.

"But I've been keeping an eye on the upcoming Institute match, Katarina. I've heard that you're not seen as being on the starting lineup… In fact, no Du Couteau is being given a good standing in the Picks and Bans."

"Then you may consider getting glasses, professor." Katarina said sharply, laughing off Kassadin's remark, patting him on the shoulder, walking away. "The desert sand might have muddled your vision."

Kassadin didn't know exactly what to do here. He had nothing to work with, and at the moment Katarina was on the verge of breaking eye contact and moving on.

"Good luck in the future, Katarina. I hope things aren't as bad as I anticipated."

"Don't intimidate me, scholar. I don't have time for your arrogant misinformation." Katarina smirked, Noxian pride glimmering in every syllable.

Kassadin almost began to speak once more, but caught himself. He couldn't do anything else, but at the very least he had something to work with. Kassadin carefully remembered the last words of their conversation, as Katarina melted into the crowd. He huffed, annoyed at the missed opportunity, a horribly missed opportunity. He prayed he had not ruined his chances entirely.

Finishing his drink, he walked over to Janna, who was chatting to numerous donors along with Luxanna and Ezreal. Lux had opted for a very casual gown while Ezreal had donned a very mature tuxedo. It was intimidating, to Kassadin, realizing how out of place he was in the lunch. Other than Katarina, nearly everyone else in the setting had a suit or a dress.

As they recognized his presence, he thanked them for the wonderful event, and regrettably told them that he had other business to attend to do. He complimented Ms. Crownguard for her speech, and asked Ezreal how his studies were coming along.

Ezreal happily followed him to the exit, along with Lux in tow. "I never knew how ridiculous Icathian Syndrome was! I mean, this stuff is horror story material."

"Oh, Ez, lets not talk about it here." Lux chided, smiling at donors as they passed, while squeezing his arm.

"Oh, chill, Lux, I'm not giving descriptions, right?" Ezreal responded innocently, "Besides, I thought you liked it."

"I _do_ think its interesting, but not really appropriate for _lunch_, you see." Lux countered with grin.

"Don't give her any ideas, Ezreal." Kassadin responded with a sigh. "Its true, now's not the best time. I can quiz you later."

"_Both_ of us." Ezreal corrected, "Lux's my right hand when it comes to expeditions."

"Wha...When was that part of the deal!" Kassadin sputtered, confounded.

"I'll keep Ezreal in check, Kass." Lux stated proudly. "I think its best that you let me tag along."

"Bu-"

"Come on man, she's no threat."

"Still, its... Ach, _fine_. I'll see you two later."

* * *

End Chapter 13

* * *

Never have I ever played paintball. My life suckz, I know. :I

Also there is a super secret easter egg. I'm guessing one single person will recognize it, lol.

Feel free to leave a comment, give feed back, or check out my profile and see the progress of the next chapter and my thoughts on this entire story as a whole!

-Mach


End file.
